Naruto: Legend Reborn!
by Lambhuna
Summary: Naruto commits the ultimate sin and destroys the Shinobi world. However, he didn't expect a second chance at life and he DEFINITELY didn't expect his life to be a video-game! What happens when Naruto changes into his female counterpart, permanently! BAMF-Naruko, NarukoxHarem. Yuri, Lemons and mayhem! Lots of music too! (Looking for beta's!) (Currently under re-write!)
1. Rebirthing

****[Edit: 08/10/2014:- Tidied up the story a bit, beginning of re-edit. Several major changes made to the story line this time around. Changed the base avatar after catching up on Naruto manga and decided to make a new character to choose from. Began working to a chapter guide and will begin detailing a bit more about her progress in training and the events that revolve around her. Additionally, I have changed the kekkei I had created but the Uzumakiton will still have involvements in the story as we go along. Props to any author who have used the same idea before me!]****

**So how're we doing? I'm back with a new story! ****This new story is based on an fanfic from Majin Hentai X, called 'Naruto: Game of the Year Edition'. If you haven't read it, do! I'm using something like that format but making things a bit more interesting and chaotic! Mwahahahahaha! (Also, due to the base story hasn't been updated since May, and I'm impatient.)**

**All copyrights go to the people who own all this stuff and to Majin for the storyline. (hope you're not too peeved)!**

**Without further ado, let the game begin!**

**(Notes: I've decided to remove all the chapters uploaded except for these two as I'll have to work to the new small changes. Also, leaving them up would confuse a lot of you people on where the story currently lies. Apologies about that but these two chapters should be enough to sate your tastes for now! And yeah, the chapter titles will probably change...**

**Also, we smashed the 100k view barrier with the nine chapters and now dwindled back down to nineteen. However, I'm so incredibly happy and We'll see if we can hit it once again!) :)**

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

_'Inner Thoughts/Flashback'_

_"Inward Speaking/Whispering"_

**"Entities/Biju Speaking"**

_**"Entities Inward Speaking/Loud and Multiple Voices"**  
><em>

**_'Entities/Biju Thoughts'_**

**_"Jutsu!"_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**  
><strong><em>Chapter One: Rebirthing<em>**  
><strong><em>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<em>**

**_Chapter Soundtrack: Rebirthing - Skillet_**

(Unknown Location)

He tried. By Kami, he tried everything he could physically do to save his precious people but no-one would've believed how things had turned out, leading to his downfall. At the root of the problem was the very same person who accepted to help him out, only to find it was a ruse as he sabotaged their plans by leaking information to the enemy. No matter how hard the group fought against the enemy, they all knew there was no hope of leaving alive. They sacrificed themselves for the sake of the only person they believed who would fight in their stead and enact their revenge.

That would've been the plan if not for Sasuke's betrayal.

The plan was perfect. With the power of all nine biju dwelling inside of him, he honestly thought he had a slither of chance to stand up against the formidable duo: Madara Uchiha, the pinnacle of the power of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, and Kaguya Otsutsuki... the mother of the Rikudo Sennin. With the power of Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki, integrated into his Rasengan, he would have finally been able to seal Madara's chakra flow and cancel the effects of the Edo Tensei that had initially revived him. Kaguya would be much more difficult but he was betting on a gamble with the Gedo Statue reclaiming its power from her and restoring it to the Shinju Tree.

He never got the chance as the two of them appeared to ambush him from both sides, who took their time to explain how Sasuke had been the internal spy for the two of them. He didn't act on that information as the biju that was once inside of him decided that there was no other choice but to use one last, desperate, maneuver to end the conflict.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: Son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, the previous container of the Kyuubi no Yoko... turned into a willing chakra bomb. With tears flowing down his face as he bore the guilt of condemning this world to its oblivion he merely whispered a word, yet it was loud enough for everyone to hear...

_"Kai."_

There was unimaginable pain coursing through his body as his chakra coils were physically burst open from the excess chakra flooding his body but the pain didn't stay for long as a white flash engulfed everything into nothingness. All that remained was darkness.

It was in the never-ending darkness that graced the void-like realm that a young figure continued to slowly float through the void as a small light appeared around his form; the only source of light in this place. After what seemed like an eternity, the white glow pulsed into action as the unidentifiable body was slowly healed to perfection: broken bones, punctured lungs, major organ damage, exploded chakra coils, everything restored to what it was before.

It was a few minutes before the eyes moved underneath his eyelids, motioning that he was waking up. Fluttering his eyes open, he immediately attuned himself to the darkness.

"... huh?"

"..."

"Where am I?"

"..."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the figure shouted, a hint of fear and anxiety laced his voice as his body gradually appeared to him. Having checked his limbs his mind kicked itself into action, hoping he'd wake up from this... emptiness. "Anyone? Please!" he shouted again, pleading with all the deities that he would escape this cursed place as the cold pangs of fear crawled up and down his spine; a feeling he knew too well. It was his worst enemy but, at the same time, his consistent companion...

Resigned to his fate, memories blurred into view in a bright light which blinded the figure for a short while. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide; he couldn't deny the stupid mistakes he made as they rolled past his weary eyes, one by one. The mistake as he lost those important to him, forced events before its time and the mistake of being so wrapped up in his naïvety. He knew he had messed up. These memories burned themselves into his mind, acting as a constant reminder of his mistakes. That was all before the last moments of his life, not knowing that it had only been a total of half hour since these events had passed, that drove the nails home. Each death of his friends, the betrayal of Sasuke, the look of regret and acceptance as he resigned to deliver the final blow... the destroyer of the Elemental Nations and the world. As tears fell from his clenched eyes, he yelled out to any and all the deities watching over him in a loud cry...

"If there's any way to change my mistakes and prevent this from happening again, I promise on whoever hears me that I will do _everything_ to redeem myself!"

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he, out of the corner of his eye, catches a glimpse of light rushing towards him, hoping that this 'light' could offer a way out of this nightmare. The light soon split into a cluster of spheres and glows as they began to rearrange themselves, where he finally notices that the 'lights' shifted into letters and numbers. Glancing upwards, Naruto begins to read the words that appeared before him:

**GAME OVER!**

_**Age: Sixteen; 160 points**_

**Skills Acquired:**

**_Henge: 10 points (triple score for Oroike Variant)_****  
><strong>**_Kawarimi: 10 points_****  
><strong>**_Chakra Control: Levels I, II: 20 points_****  
><strong>**_Kage Bunshin: 50 points_****  
><strong>**_Rasengan: 75 points (triple score for basic variants)_****  
><strong>**_Rasenshuriken: 300 points_****  
><strong>**_Summoning: Toads: 100 points_****  
><strong>**_Sage Mode: Toad: 500 points_****  
><strong>**_Kurama: 2000 points_****  
><strong>**_Sage Mode: Fox/Toad: 2000 points  
>Shukaku: 2000 points<br>Matatabi: 2000 points  
>Isobu: 2000 points<br>Son Goku: 2000 points  
>Kokuo: 2000 points<br>Saiken: 2000 points  
>Chomei: <em>**_**2000 points**_**_  
>Gyuki: <em>**_**2000 points**_**_  
>Second Sage of Six Paths: 15000 points<em>**

**Opponents Defeated:**

**_Haku: 25 points_****  
><strong>**_Kiba: 25 points_****  
><strong>**_Neji: 25 points_****  
><strong>**_Gaara: 75 points_****  
><strong>**_Shukaku: 1000 points_****  
><strong>**_Kabuto: 100 points_****  
><strong>**_Deidara: 250 points_****  
><strong>**_Kakuzu: 250 points_****  
><strong>**_Pain: 500 points_****  
><strong>**_Raikage: 500 points_****  
><strong>**_White Zetsu (2749): 27490 points_****  
><strong>**_Obito: 5000 points_**

**_Subtotal: 61385 points_**

**Deductions**

**_Kyuubi's Chakra (Youki) (17): -850 points_**

**Lost Precious People**

**_Haku: -50 points_****  
><strong>**_Kin: -50 points_****  
><strong>**_Sasuke: -250 points_****  
><strong>**_Hiruzen: -500 points_****  
><strong>**_Neji: -250 points_****  
><strong>**_Gaara: -1000 points_****  
><strong>**_Fu: -1000 points_****  
><strong>**_Yugito: -1000 points_****  
><strong>**_Nagato: -1000 points_****  
><strong>**_Konan: -1000 points_****  
><strong>**_Jiraiya: -2000 points_**

**Events**

**_Failed Academy (3): -600 points_****  
><strong>**_Orochimaru's Curse Seal: -500 points_****  
><strong>**_Sasuke's Defection: -500 points_****  
><strong>**_Gaara's Capture - 1500 points_****  
><strong>**_Fourth Great Shinobi War: -5000 points_****  
><strong>**_Obito summons Juubi: -5000 points_****  
><strong>**_Madara Resurrected: -5000 points_****  
><strong>**_Tsukyomi: -10000 points_**

**_Destroying the World: -50000 points_**

**Misc**

**_Broke Nindo (4): -4000 points_****  
><strong>**_Died in Battle (2): -1000 points_****  
><strong>**_Died a Virgin: -1000 points_**

**_Subtotal: -101200 points_**

**_Total Score: -31665 points_**

**_Rating: Teme!_**

**_Karma: Positive: Martyr_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_****  
><strong>**_Bonuses Unlocked!_****  
><strong>**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Negative Score: Unlocked 'Dobe' Naruto!_**

**_Gaara/Shukaku Defeated: Unlocked 'Evil' Naruto/Menma!_**

**_Raikage Defeated: Unlocked Item: "Lightning Gauntlets"!_**

**_Obito Defeated: Unlocked Item: "Juubi no Kamiryu" (Summon); Naruto Uchiha!_**

**_Oroike Jutsu Created: Unlocked Naruko!_**

**_Martyr: Unlocked Item: "Fusion Sword" (Weapon)!_**

**_Kurama: Unlocked 'Hanyou' Naruto!_**

**_Kurama/Oroike: Unlocked 'Hanyou' Naruko!_**

**_'FFanboy': Unlocked 'Cloud' Naruto!_**

**_Second Sage of Six Paths: Unlocked 'Biju-Tamer' Naruko; All Biju Summons!_**

**_"Biju-Gauntlet Mode!"  
>(In-Game Mini-game; accessible via hidden portals. Complete to earn prizes!)<em>**

**_"Kyuubi Storyline!"  
>(What happens when YOU become the Kyuubi?)<em>**

**_Cheat Menu Option_**

**_Soundtrack Option_**

**_Avatar Selection Option (accessible twice between save points, not-accessible during quests)_**

**_UNLOCKED: ? ? ? ?  
>(In-Game. Bonus Character...)<em>**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_****  
><strong>**_CONTINUE? YES/NO_****  
><strong>**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"What the hell?" he yelled, a little perplexed by these turn of events. He glanced down at the two flashing options, noticing the choice he has. "So... if this thing is right, then I'm dead. Wait, if I'm dead, then how the hell am I here?" Naruto growled, grabbing fists full of his hair, attempting to rip it out. Realizing that pulling his hair will result in more harm than help, Naruto floats over to the options and touches the YES option. The writing that appeared before him grew in light before enveloping the blonde in white light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>(Unknown Location)<p>

The light soon faded from obscuring Naruto's view, only to see himself standing in a void of pure white. Glancing around at his surroundings, the blonde began walking in an unknown direction; shortly obstructed by more letters appearing out of nowhere, revealing more words. Unlike last time, the letters were glowing a navy blue with options, it seemed:

**NEW GAME**  
><strong>LOAD GAME<strong>  
><strong>EXTRAS<strong>  
><strong>OPTIONS<strong>  
><strong>HELP<strong>  
><strong>CHEATS<strong>

"Okay, I've lost it!" Naruto grumbled, proverbial rain-cloud overhead. He took another glance at the selections, deciding what would be the best plan of attack from here. After a few moments of deciding, he hits the HELP selection. In which case, the words began to transform as a new set of options appeared before him.

**NEW GAME:**  
><strong>This option allows you to start a new game of 'Naruto: Legend Reborn'.<strong>

**LOAD GAME:**  
><strong>This option allows to load a previously saved game of 'Naruto: Legend Reborn'.<strong>

**EXTRAS:**  
><strong>This option allows you to examine all the Avatars you've unlocked, and check their stats and requirements to unlock additional avatars. You can also check out your Items and your bonuses you've unlocked during the main story.<strong>

**OPTIONS:**  
><strong>This option allows you to configure FX Volume and Audio Volume of gameplay.<strong>

**HELP:**  
><strong>This option allows you to access the HELP menu.<strong>

***CHEATS:***  
><strong>Once unlocked, this allows you to enter passwords to unlock additional items, bonuses and other various unlockables.<strong>

"Naruto: Legend Reborn?" he quipped. "You mean to tell me that I'm stuck in a damn video game?" he yelled, getting silence in response.

"... I'm in hell." Naruto finally concluded. "From the way this looks, I'm guessing I'm stuck in a video game! What did I do to deserve this... " he trailed off, as a thought came to the front of his mind. "But this means... I've got a second chance." he whispered as tears fell down his face again. "I-I have another chance. S-Someone heard me..." he smiled as the tears continued to burst forth. With trembling hands he pressed the back button to return to the main screen. He took a few moments to compose himself before he turned his attention back to the oddity before him.

"Okay, let's see what we've got..." Naruto trailed off, selecting the LOAD option. Out of nowhere, a large buzz sounded as the words, **'NO SAVED DATA!'** flashed before his eyes for a second before disappearing back to the main menu. "I didn't think that would do anything. Huh? What's this?" Naruto pondered, clicking the CHEATS option.

*Poof!*

"... passwords? Okay, ummmm, let's try these..." Naruto trailed off. Being none the wiser, he took the opportunity to rattle his brain for possible passwords, hoping that something would work.

**_PASSWORD ACCEPTED: RAMEN_****  
><strong>**_Unlocked Item: 'Ichiraku Ramen: VIP Card'_**

**_PASSWORD ACCEPTED: MINATO_****  
><strong>**_Unlocked Feature: 'Kekkei Kreator'_**

**_PASSWORD ACCEPTED: KUSHINA_****  
><strong>**_Unlocked Item: 'Crimson Death' (Weapon)_**

"I honestly didn't think that would work." he blinked a few times. "Now as much as I want to stay and spam cheat codes off the top of my head, I think it's time we get down to business..." the blond sighed as he returned back to the main menu screen, floating in front of him like it was natural. Taking a quick check of his mental state, he finally pushed the NEW GAME selection. Once the main menu faded from view, another two options appeared in place:

**_Normal Mode: Naruto's Story_****  
><strong>**_Kyuubi Mode: Kurama's Story_**

Naruto paused for a moment as he took the options into consideration. "Y'know, I've always wondered what it'd be like to live in Kurama's shoes but I'm sticking to being me." He quickly chose the top option, letting the words fade away once more before the entire space grew into a blinding white light, enveloping the blond.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>(Naruto's Apartment: Bedroom)<p>

Once the light finally died down, Naruto took a moment to take in his surroundings, feeling the nostalgia hit him once he realized he was in his bedroom once again. The room was simple in design: single bed, drawers, wardrobe and a mirror. On the far wall was a poster of a video-game he once played back in his previous lifetime about a group of people fighting to save the planet from an ultimate attack called 'Meteor'. He snorted as he realized how close he was to having the same happened when Madara called down two of them.

Back at hand, Naruto noticed that his drawers and mirror began glowing in a myriad of colours, attracting him to check out the anomaly. He quickly stood in front of the mirror to see a swirling, distorted reflection of himself. "Can anyone hear me?" he shouted. Out of nowhere, a pop-up box appeared in front of him as letters were quickly typed to interact.

**YES?**

"You can hear me?"

**YES.**

"Oh, thank Kami-sama that someone knows what's going on around here! Uh... what's going on?" he sheepishly asked. If he had known better, he could tell that the pop-up box just sweat-dropped.

**FOR NOW, THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT. WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS THAT YOU PLAY. I TAKE IT THAT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT TO DO?**

"No, sorry. This is the first I've seen anything like this before." he nodded. "Then again, it's not every day you find yourself living inside a video game after all." he huffed, giving the box an incredulous look.

**THAT IS FINE. I WILL EXPLAIN THINGS TO YOU AS WE GO. FOR NOW, WALK UP TO THE MIRROR.**

Deciding that this box... thing would be reasonable enough to help him, he took the few steps across his room until he was face to face with the mirror fixed to the wall. "Right..."

**NOW TOUCH THE MIRROR AND CHOOSE YOUR AVATAR.**

"M-My what now?" Naruto asked. "What the hell is an Avatar?"

**AVATAR; YOUR CHARACTER YOU WANT TO LIVE AS. UNLIKE NORMAL, YOU CAN CHOOSE TO PLAY A CHARACTER THAT HAS DIFFERENT ADVANTAGES AND DISADVANTAGES TO PLAY WITH, MAKING THIS GAME A BIT MORE INTERESTING TO PLAY. YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE THE AVATARS THAT ARE NOT BLACKED OUT. ONCE YOU DO THAT, I WILL RETURN TO GUIDE YOU TO THE NEXT STEP.**

"O-Oh, okay, thanks!" Naruto smiled, turning his attention back to the warping mirror where he noticed another mirror forming out of the side of the original. Naruto inspects the mirror to find two arrow-like grooves on each side of the frame. Letting curiosity take lead, he pushed on the right arrow, finding that the reflection in the mirror had changed to a person that was not his own. "Huh? Who's this?" he asked, inspecting the figure in the mirror.

_**'Dobe' Naruto**_

_**STR: Low**__  
><em>_**INT: Low**__  
><em>_**CHA: Very High**__  
><em>_**CON: Minimal**_

_**Bonus: N/A**_

_**Description: Naruto Uzumaki; the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Having sacrificed his son, Minato sealed away the Kyuubi into the new-born child. However, the Kyuubi managed to damage some of Naruto's internal structure, leaving him fragile and mentally deficient. This avatar is, bluntly, the worst of them all. Don't choose this unless you want a challenge.**_

_**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**_

"He looks... even more idiotic than I do." he sweat-dropped. The figure staring back at him had a far away look in his eyes as if he was seeing something in the distance or just not paying attention. "Next?"

_**'Evil' Naruto/Menma**_

_**STR: Very High**__  
><em>_**INT: Very High**__  
><em>_**CHA: Very High**__  
><em>_**CON: Very High**_

_**Bonus: 'Psychopath', 'Bloodlust', Negative Karma (Permanent), Demonic Items Eligable.**_

_**Description: Naruto Uzumaki; the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Having sacrificed his son, Minato sealed away the Kyuubi into the new-born child. After suffering a traumatic life experience, Naruto lost the will to hold back the demon, letting him take over his body. In turn, the blonde grew sadistic and bloodthirsty, leaving him lusting for power. This avatar has very good stats but will be difficult in completing the game, due to his demonic influence.**_

_**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**_

"No way!" he defiantly yelled. "I didn't give in last time and I won't do it again!" he proclaimed, hitting the arrow button once more.

**Naruto Uchiha-**

"I'm not gonna even think about choosing that! I don't want to act like an egotistical ducktard! The only ones decent from the Uchiha would probably be Itachi and Mikoto-chan. Anyway, next?" Naruto spoke to himself, browsing through the choices. "Huh? W-Wait... Naruko!?"

_**Naruko Uzumaki**_

_**STR: Low**__  
><em>_**INT: Medium**__  
><em>_**CHA: Very High**__  
><em>_**CON: High**_

_**Bonus: +20 Charm (Permanent), +20 Luck (Permanent), 'Silver-Tongued', 'Flirt'.**_

_**Description: Naruko Uzumaki; the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Having sacrificed his daughter, Minato sealed away the Kyuubi into the new-born child. Despite the rough childhood she endured, she turns out a mentally stable and care-free girl with a 'happy go-lucky' attitude on life. This avatar is for those who prefer the use of jutsu more than hand-to-hand combat. Her abilities allow her to 'strut her stuff' for men to look at, only to get what she wants... of course.**_

_**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**_

"Hmmmm... never thought about being a girl before. Not in a non-transformed state, anyway. I wonder... let's see what else we got!" he pondered, greatly intrigued by the choice.

**_Cloud Uzumaki_**

**_STR: Extremely High  
>INT: High<br>CHA: N/A  
>CON: NA_**

**_Bonus: +20 Strength (Permanent), +20 Defence (Permanent), 'Fusion Sword' (Permanent), 'Materia Converter' (Permanent), 'Limit Break' (Permanent)._**

**_Description: Giving birth to a young child, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze named the boy Cloud. Having the soul of a SOLDIER embedded within him, he gained the past memories of his former life. Now, given a new life and a new challenge, he sets to take the shinobi world by storm. Unable to mold chakra, Cloud created a device to convert chakra into orbs of energy known as 'Materia'. Using the materia, it allows Cloud to use techniques similar to the shinobi; not forgetting his Fusion Sword and the damage it can do. His 'Limit Break' ability allows you to slowly build your anger and unleash it in various ways._**

**_Choose this Avatar? YES/NO_**

"Oh. My. Kami-sama. This... just... I... l-let's move on..." Naruto stammered. There are very few moments where Naruto would be caught speechless. The next choice was definitely one of them.

**_'Hanyou' Naruto Uzumaki_**

**_STR: Extremely High_****  
><strong>**_INT: Low_****  
><strong>**_CHA: Extremely High_****  
><strong>**_CON: Very High_**

**_Bonus: +25 Base Stats (Permanent), 'Blood-lust', 'Heightened Fear', 'Adamantine', Demonic Items Eligable._**

**_Description: Naruto Uzumaki; the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Having sacrificed his son, Minato sealed away the Kyuubi into the new-born child. Unlike popular belief, the Kyuubi wasn't as evil as everyone made out... especially when the Kyuubi was a 'she!' Training Naruto under her tutelage, she had to do a special seal which transformed Naruto into a hanyou (half-demon, half-human). His abilities places him in a sensitive place with the villagers. Having learnt of his transformation, they mercilessly shun the boy, leaving him on the edge of his sanity. The choice you make throughout the story will decide which way he tips: for good, or for bad._**

**_Choose this Avatar? YES/NO_**

"Wow this looks appealing! Trained by the Kyuubi... that's awesome, dattebayo!" he fist pumped. However, it was safe to say that this next choice would be the deciding factor...

_**'Hanyou' Naruko Uzumaki**_

_**STR: High**__  
><em>_**INT: High**__  
><em>_**CHA: Extremely High**__  
><em>_**CON: Perfect**_

_**Bonus: +25 Base Stats (Permanent), +50 Charm (Permanent), +50 Luck (Permament), 'Silver-Tongued', 'Feral Beauty' 'Adamantine', Demonic Items Eligable.**_

_**Description: Naruko Uzumaki; the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Having sacrificed his daughter, Minato sealed away the Kyuubi into the new-born child. Unlike popular belief, the Kyuubi wasn't as evil as everyone made out... especially when the Kyuubi was a 'she!' Training Naruko under her tutelage, she had to do a special seal which transformed her into a hanyou (half-demon, half-human). Her natural charm and feminine beauty leaves many girls in ire, jealous of her development. Men are completely under her will and will follow her without hesitation. Her combat abilities are nothing to scoff at, leaving her as the fourth-best choice of avatars.**_

_**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**_

"Arrrgggghhh! So many choices! Which one do I pick!? I think this is the end of all the ones I've unlocked, so let's see what else..." he mused. "Oh..." he promptly spoke up before he came face to face with another likely choice he could make.

**'_Biju-Tamer' Naruko Uzumaki_**

_**STR: Extremely-High**__  
><em>_**INT: Medium-High**__  
><em>_**CHA: Infinite**__  
><em>_**CON: Medium-Low**_

_**Bonus: +100 Bonus Base Stats (Permanent), +50 Charm (Permanent), +50 Luck (Permament), 'Silver-Tongued', 'Feral Beauty', 'Adamantine', Demonic Items Eligable, Master Biju Summoner, 'Most Wanted'.**_

_**Description: During the 'Night of the Biju', the night in which all nine biju stood together to fend off attacks of capture and be sealed away once more, the five current Kages sacrificed their lives to enact the most intricate sealing method ever devised by human minds. Having recently becoming a father, Minato Namikaze offered his daughter, Naruko Uzumaki, as the jail for all nine biju. It should've been impossible to contain all that chakra but the seal had summoned Kami herself to seal them away inside the new-born. It would be later on where she would soon traverse past the boundaries of human nature as she learned to harness the powers of the biju inside her and become the New Rikudo Sennin.**_

_**Note: This is the most powerful yet difficult character story line as it will push your skills to the limit and deal with the different personalities of the biju themselves and prevent any of them taking control over your will. Also, the line between good and bad could not be any closer in this story line and can tip either way from the actions of others; good or bad. Being the cause of the death of the five Kages in the Elemental Nations, you will also need to learn how to survive when everyone is out for your head. Only those with strong will and a sharp mind for foresight should attempt this character.**_

_**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**_

"If I choose this option, what would happen to the storyline? The Akatsuki were hellbent on obtaining the Biju..." he trailed off before coming to a thought that put him on edge. "Either they would all hound after me or Madara would use his Sharingan and his power to rip them free from my body." he concluded, settling in silence.

"Would I be able to live with the fact that I would be the most hated person in the Great Nations, yet the most coveted?" he asked himself. "A boy with the Rinnegan and the power of the nine biju behind me, training me to become the next Sage..." he closed his eyes. "For now," he sighed heavily, "Let's see what else I can unlock."

_**Naruto Uzumaki - Sensei**_

_**STR: High**__  
><em>_**INT: High**__  
><em>_**CHA: Very High**__  
><em>_**CON: Medium**_

_**Bonus: +10 Intelligence (Permanent), 'Bookworm', 'Fist Fury', 'Chakra Adept'.**_

_**Description: Unlike the normal Naruto, this alternative has higher intelligence from the original, leading him to become jonin and Academy teacher in Konohagakure. Always willing to learn, he naturally picks up studies faster than most people.**_

_**Requirements: Pass Academy on First Try, Positive Karma.**_

"Haha, Iruka-sensei would love to see that!" he chuckled to himself as he scanned through some of the other choices.

_**'Tenshi' Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**STR: Very High**__  
><em>_**INT: High**__  
><em>_**CHA: Very High**__  
><em>_**CON: Perfect**_

_**Bonus: +30 Base Stats (Permanent), 'Angelic-Rebirth' (One Use), 'Fight or Flight', 'Demon Slayer', 'Excalibur' (Permanent), Holy Items Eligable.**_

_**Description: After a traumatic, near-death experience, Naruto find favor in the eyes of Kami, who blesses him with her power, creating her champion. Entrusted with Excalibur, he swore to slay the demons which opposed him. Having the ability to fly, he is given the nickname of 'Tenshi', meaning Angel. Also, blessed with an ability to return to life once he died but can only be used once.**_

_**Requirements: Perfect Positive Karma, Defeat Konan, Defeat Pain, 20000 points at least.**_

"Wow, that's pretty awesome!" he thought before his mouth thinned out. "With how things happened last time, I'm really tempted to go for the Biju-Tamer avatar and learn how to fully harness the powers of the biju. Yet would I still remain strong like I did last time?" he sighed. After a few more moments, his eyes shone with determination as he chose that option. "Regardless of how hated I'll be, I will remain strong for my precious people and I will show them that I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he grinned as a sphere of light enveloped him. The room shone from the anomaly in the room before the light began to die down.

"Well... _Naruko_ Uzumaki now." _she _grinned as she took a look at herself and began to take in her new form. The pig-tailed, natural blonde hair, deep blue eyes and the whisker marks which makes her all the more attractive. She couldn't help herself as she ran her hands over her body and took in her figure with interest. Starting with running her hands through her silky hair, she traveled further down her body as her hands contorted to all her curves and bumps; resting for a little while on her impressive bust. Giving an experimental squeeze, she let out a small moan.

"Hmmmmm... I never really got the chance to take note of the female body, being as _oblivious_ as I was. I wonder..." she thought. Deciding she has a bit of time, she decided to test out her new body. She began to take her top off, revealing her luscious mou-

**_*BZZZZT! We interrupt this fanfic due to scenes of a pornographic nature. The author insists that there will be opportunities later on that will 'indulge your imaginative minds' and the possible scenario of 'Icha Icha'. We apologize for this inconvenience and hope you will continue to support this fanfic. Thank you. BZZZZT!*_**

Panting heavily from her high, she began to collect herself; controlling her breathing before she asks what to do next. "W-Wow, that was incredible! Now I've experienced that, it's time to get back on track." she nodded to herself. Taking five minutes to regain her senses, she looked up and began searching the room. "Okay, I've chosen my avatar, what's next on the list?" Naruko asked, zipping her jacket back up. The box flashed once to gain her attention before more words formed on the screen.

**NOW THAT YOU'VE CHOSEN YOUR AVATAR, WALK OVER TO THE DRAWERS. YOU CAN NOW CHOOSE UP TO FOUR ITEMS TO EQUIP FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY. TAKE NOTE, YOU WILL NOT USE THESE ITEMS UNTIL AFTER YOU GRADUATE FROM THE ACADEMY AND YOU CANNOT CHANGE ITEMS UNTIL YOU HAVE ACCESS TO YOUR BIRTHRIGHT.**

"Right. Got it." she smiled. She quickly made her way over to the drawers and began to look through them, noticing that the items fitted perfectly the way they laid. "Huh, so I can choose up to four items, ne? Let's see what each one can do!" she beamed.

_**Fusion Sword (Weapon: Sword)**_  
><em><strong>Bonus: +30 Base Stats, 'Limit Break', +50% strength, +50% Kenjutsu experience when training.<strong>_

_**Lightning Gauntlets (Weapon: Gauntlets)  
>Bonus: +50 StrengthDefence/Speed, Lightning-based jutsu nulled, +50% Speed.**_

_**Juubi no Kamiryu (Summon)  
>Bonus: + 50 Base Stats, ? ? ? ?<strong>_

_**Crimson Death (Weapon: Sword)**_  
><em><strong>Bonus: +75 Base Stats, 'Scorchtouch', Scorch Style Skill available, +100% speed, 'Sentimental Value - Mother's Emblem: Triple Experience.'<strong>_

_**Ichiraku Ramen's VIP Card**_  
><em><strong>Bonus: Free Ramen forever!<strong>_

"_Dattebane_! Huh? That's weird, never said that before." she paused, rolling the word around her mouth a few times. "Actually... can I switch my avatar? I don't need to have all the biju inside me if I'm able to have the Juubi inside of me instead." she asked.

**WHICH AVATAR DO YOU WISH TO CHOOSE INSTEAD?**

"Can I go for the 'Hanyou' Naruko, please?" she asked politely. She felt a weird buzz in her body before the sensation faded away. "I really don't know if I could have dealt with nine biju trying their best to control my body. I'd be worse off than Gaara would be." she shook her head, a little disappointed with herself for not going through with her first choice.

**DO NOT THINK SO LOW OF YOURSELF. IT WAS PURELY FOR THOSE WHO WERE CONFIDENT TO PLAY THAT STORY LINE AND NO ONE WILL THINK ANY LOWER OF YOU.**

"Wow... thank you. That really does mean a lot to me." she smiled. "For the items, I'll choose both swords, the card and I'll choose to have the Juubi no Kamiryu sealed inside of me, along with Kurama." she nodded as she finished her choices.

**YOU ARE WELCOME. YOU HAVE ALSO UNLOCKED THE 'KEKKEI KREATOR'. IF YOU WISH, YOU CAN CREATE A BLOODLINE AND DEVELOP IT DURING THE STORY. IT CAN BE A STYLE, A DOUJUTSU OR A PHYSICAL TRAIT, IT IS UP TO YOU. SIMPLY PICK UP THE SCROLL FROM THE DESK AND IMAGINE WHAT YOU WANT FROM IT. YOU WILL NOT ACCESS THIS UNTIL AFTER YOU MEET THE KYUUBI FOR THE FIRST TIME.**

"Okay!" she nodded, quickly grabbing the scroll before plopping herself back on the bed. "Well, I know that there are three main dojutsus in the world; Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan." Naruko speculated as she took the time to think through her ideas. "Byakugan is able to visualize a person's chakra paths and having a near three-sixty degree vision, Sharingan copies jutsu and recognizes the molding of the chakra used for them along some other perks and the Rinnegan is the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths, Madara and Nagato..." she paused before she began scribbling a design on the scroll.

"What if... I could make an advanced version of the Sharingan which would allow me to copy blood lines and dojutsus? Granted it may make me overpowered but with everyone I know I'll be going up against; Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Madara, Obito, Kaguya, Iwa and _whoever else_ wants me dead more than alive... I know that I'll need all the help I could get while I can." Naruko nodded to herself as she began inputting the details. "Instead of the red eyes, I want the eyes to turn into a vibrant amethyst with gold wisps surrounding the iris. No tomoes or concen-... actually, golden tomoes would be pretty badass!" she smirked as she edited the details. She finished the drawing what she would imagine the doujutsu to look like. Looking back at her design, she nodded as she inputted the details.

**EVERYTHING IS COMPLETE. I WILL ALLOW YOU A SAVE BEFORE YOU START SO THAT YOU NEED NOT WASTE TIME REPEATING THIS PROCESS. EACH SAVE POINT WILL TAKE THE SHAPE OF THE UZUMAKI EMBLEM. SIMPLY TOUCH IT AND TOUCH THE FIGURE INSIDE. ONCE YOU DIE, YOU CAN START AGAIN FROM WHEN YOU LAST SAVED.**

"Thanks, whoever you are!" she smiled as the box disappeared from view. "This is gonna be a drag, 'ttebane." the blonde sighed before gathering her stuff together. She quickly saved her game, save her repeating the process of everything.

**I SHOULD WARN YOU: ONCE YOU START THE GAME, YOU WILL FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN YOUR PREVIOUS LIFE BECAUSE OF THE DIFFERENCE IN TIMELINES AND AVATARS. HOWEVER... I CAN ALLOW YOU TO REMEMBER ONE THING OF YOUR PAST.**

"Oh." she paused, mid-step from stepping through the glowing white door that she knew would lead her to her second chance at life. She took a few moments to think about everything she remembered from last time before a small smile appeared on her face. "It's not so much a memory I want to remember... I want to ask if I could watch everything that would happen to me when my parents seals the Kyuubi away inside of me." she smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

**... I CAN ALLOW THAT REQUEST. YOU WISH TO FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED ONCE BEFORE?**

"Yeah. It'll give me a fresh start on life without having to remember the pain I felt on _that day_. I never want to experience that again." she nodded slowly. "I've already prepared myself for the oncoming storm which is _my life _without having to worry about making the same mistakes." she confessed, allowing her emotions to wash over her before she settled into a peaceful state.

**VERY WELL. ONCE YOU ARE READY, STEP THROUGH THE DOOR. GOOD LUCK NARUKO. I WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE UNTIL YOU ACCESS YOUR APARTMENT BUT I WILL BE THERE TO HELP YOU SHOULD YOU NEED IT.**

She nodded gratefully before the box faded from view. Once she steadied herself with deep breaths, she took the step through the door and her new life began. "Here we go, _dattebane_..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-N:LR-<em>**

* * *

><p>(Unknown Location: October 10th)<p>

In an underground cave, four people occupied the room, while one of them laid back on a platform/table in the middle of the room. The woman had long red hair that fell down to her waist, accompanied by her vibrant, purple eyes. Currently dressed in a loose-fitting cream gown, covered by an olive shawl, loose enough for her to move around in and comfortable and light to wear. She was now gripping a hand in a death-lock due to the pain she was in at the moment.

"MINATO! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" the woman cried once more as she bore through the agonizing pains of childbirth.

"C'mon, Kushi-chan, you're doing great! I can't even feel my hand anymore!" the identified Minato replied, earning a slight chuckle from the woman, Kushina. Minato was a contrast to the screaming redhead: natural blonde, unkempt-spiky hair, deep blue eyes and an aura of authority. Nothing less of the Yondaime Hokage. He was wearing his jonin set-up: a long-sleeved blue mesh shirt, matching tracksuits that reached three-quarters of the way down his legs before it seamlessly changed into white wrappings that held them in place. He had foregone his vest and decided to just wear his trademark white cloak with red flames nicking the bottom of the material. Down the spine of his back laid the word 'Yondaime' written in kanji.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! MINATO NAMIKZE!" Kushina screamed once again as she continued to struggle.

"Almost there, Kushina-chan! I can see the head now!" one of the other figures spoke up, carefully guiding the labor along. The one who spoke had blonde hair, tied into two tails that draped behind her back, brown eyes that screamed power and an impressive bust. She was wearing a shawl similar to Kushina but she had wrapping underneath, securing her 'assets' in place, with a pair of blue, three-quarter-length tracksuit. It was an agonizing labor as the time now drove into the two-hour mark. If it was any other day then this wouldn't be that much of a deal but today was the day that everything would go downhill...

(Time Skip)

The past four hours have exhausted the entire village of Konohagakure. It wasn't long after that the young girl united with her mother and father but things soon turned for the worse when a figure appeared in front of the five of them in a black swirl. A quick throw of kunai had killed the assistant that helped birth the child, leaving her body on the floor with no remorse. The figure managed to snatch the newborn out of her hands, leaving Minato with an ultimatum that no parent-slash-husband should choose... his wife or his daughter. The figure smirked under that infernal orange-swirl mask of his as he threw the child into the air, only for Minato to 'flash' and save her, leaving Kushina vulnerable as the figure transported themselves away in the same black swirl he used to appear with.

All his thoughts soon evaporated when he heard the roar of a beast he knew wasn't sealed away in his wife, knowing that whoever that man was had released the biju backed into the open. He knew that he had to stop the rampage before any more damage occurred to his village and his heart turned cold when he knew that he would have to condemn his daughter to the life of a jinchuriki. However, the plans went further down the drain whe he heard another thunderous roar appear from the skies. He turned his head upwards to find a colossal titan of a dragon appear in the sky as it began fighting against the Kyuubi no Yoko. Despite the creatures efforts to defend the village, the two titans continued to fight with no concern for the safety of the villagers and he knew that he could go no other way than to gamble and hope that he would be able to seal the two beings into his daughter.

He heart wrenched when he relayed the plan with Kushina, who violently disagreed with the plan despite her weakness. She begged him that there must've been another way around this but the look in her husband's eyes told her that he tried to come up with any alternative... only to find none. She wept bitterly as she handed her daughter over to him as the three of them disappeared in a yellow flash.

They arrived at the sacrificial altar as Kushina placed her in the bundle of cloths while Minato dealt with the intruder who chose to appear at that moment to prevent them from completing their plan. Taking the fight elsewhere, it left Kushina to deal with the sealing array her husband had explained to her briefly. It was another hour since the process began that the two titans made their way into the clearing, the same moment Minato returned to do his part of the sealing. They watched in awe as the dragon figure managed to land a heavy blow on the Kyuubi and knock it closer to the shrine before they both saw the entity's eyes locked on theirs. A subtle nod told them that he knew what would be done to him and he accepted his fate. The newly-made parents both sped through the same hand signs as they activated the Shiki Fuin jutsu to seal the two behemoths away in the child. Little to their knowledge, the seal had a slight alteration that would change the future of their daughter as they watched the dragon and fox fade into the seal that appeared on the child's stomach before they both felt themselves get dragged in the same direction.

What the two also didn't realize was that Naruko was watching everything from an outer-body perspective; shocked, to say the least. Unlike last time, she now knew the truth of her parents and remained speechless as she knew that this was different to last time as she realized that it must've been because of one of her item choices. Just as the two parents felt themselves being sealed away in their daughter, the two could've sworn they heard a voice coming from their child...

_"Kaa-san, Tou-san... I couldn't have asked for better parents. Thank you for everything and I will make you both proud of me."_

It would be another half hour when anyone would stumble across the sight of a crying child on her own at an altar. The elderly figure that appeared came across the sight of the young babe crying for comfort before two younger figures flanked him either side. The first figure brought a smile to the onlooking blonde as she could easily recognize her 'jii-san' from anywhere. The only time she ever saw him in his shinobi battle outfit when she saw him lying on a table at the morgue, having sacrificed himself from the same sealing technique her parents had just used but on his traitorous ex-pupil, Orochimaru. She couldn't believe she was watching the same person with a head full of brown spiked hair, the grey hairs only beginning to show through while keeping the rest of his naturally brown hair. The second figure she recognized as her 'baa-chan' but she knew now that she was also the one responsible for bringing her into the world. The twin blond pigtails, large bust and the unmistakable diamond-shaped tattoo on her forehead could only mean that this was Tsunade Senju, one of the three Legendary Sennin. Lastly, the final figure was truly a sight for sore eyes as she saw her perverted Godfather alive once more; Jiraiya. Still dressed in the ridiculous get-up that he usually wore, she noticed that he looked weird as a younger person. Probably because she always took to seeing him as an old man, she thought to herself.

"So this is Naruko-chan, hm?" Sarutobi asked as the three made their way over to the altar she rested on. With a gentle smile, he slowly picked her up into his arms and bobbed her up and down. Slowly, the crying lessened before it stopped altogether. Naruko smiled at him as she reached up to him, grabbing hold of one of his fingers. Tsunade and Jiraiya flanked the former Hokage as they watched in fascination the interaction between man and child.

"Looks so much like her parents." Tsunade smiled also, taking a good look at the whisker marks that defined her face. "I only hope that she'll be strong enough to face whatever life throws at her; Kami only knows she'll need it." she sighed tiredly. "Yet it begs the question about what happened to Minato-kun and Kushina-chan." she wondered briefly as Jiraiya took to examining the seal that surrounded the altar.

"No kidding." the Toad Sage deadpanned. "Daughter to two of the most world-renowned figures, both having enemies in both Iwa and Kumo, Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and with no family to look after her." he explained. "Before you have a go at me, I can't stay and look after her. As much as I'd like to, I still need to keep the network... going..." he trailed off as he discovered an irregularity in the sealing process. "Sensei!" he yelled, startling the other three figures. "You're not gonna believe what I'm seeing here!"

"What is it, Jiraiya-kun?" Hiruzen asked his student, concerned for the tone of shock in his voice.

"The sealing method! Whoever drew it made a slight mistake in the drawing and it's had an alternative side effect which I doubt the two of them would've discovered until it was too late." he began explaining as he pointed to the anomaly. "Normally, the gaki would've given up his soul to the Shinigami for activating this jutsu in sealing the Kyuubi into her. However, this seal changed it so that everyone and everything with a pulse in a certain area of the place would be instantly sealed away inside Naruko!" he finished, getting two looks of pure disbelief and shock at what he was implying.

"Whoa!" Tsunade spoke up, not believing him, "You're telling us that Minato-kun sealed himself away inside of Naruko, along with the Kyuubi and that Dragon!?" she yelled.

"No. He sealed himself, the Kyuubi, that dragon entity _and _Kushina away into their child. I know the difference in the writing and I know for a fact that this is Kushina's work." he concluded, getting a stunned look from the proclaimed 'Kami no Shinobi'.

"This is a SSS-Ranked secret and forbidden from being passed on to anyone else. Anyone who disobeys my rule, put to immediate execution." Hiruzen sternly ordered, concerned for her safety and the legacy of her parents continuing through her. "For now, we must return to the damn council meeting for me to take back my old position as Hokage." he sighed, hoping he didn't have to. The four of them shunshined away from the altar as they prepared for the meeting that they knew would be more trouble than it was worth.

Just before the four of them left the clearing, Naruko could feel the mental tug as she drew closer to her body. _'Guess it's time. Here goes.' _she thought before her soul entered the young body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>(Time Skip: Council Chambers)<p>

"What!? The Demon lives!?"

"We must kill the child before it strikes back!"

"We cannot let it control her or it will devour us all!"

_**"SILENCE!"**_ Hiruzen yelled, blasting enough KI to send the civilian council unconscious from the thousand ways of their deaths flashing through their eyes. "Now, considering I do not need to waste my words on deaf ears, I would like to inform the shinobi council that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki have both died during the sealing of the Kyuubi." he spoke, earning gasps from the figureheads there... apart from one Fugaku Uchiha, who didn't seemed fazed by the news. Jiraiya and Tsunade, both hidden, nodded to one another as they knew that it was simply a cover story.

"Hokage-sama, can I ask who the child is?" the Inuzuka matriarch, Tsume, asked solemnly. She sat there in her full shinobi gear with her companion, Kuromaru, stiitng at her side. Her brown hair was unkempt and spiked, yet it didn't detract from her feral charms. Her jonin vest remained unzipped to prevent discomfort from trapping her assets. She wore a black long-sleeved mesh shirt underneath the vest and matching tracksuits to match.

"The child is Naruko. Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze." Hiruzen replied. At that moment, silence filled the room in light of the revelation they just heard.

"Minato-kun... had a child?" Tsume asked incredulously as her face turned to one of unbridled happiness. Her clan and Minato had always gotten along, to the point that the Inuzukas swore allegiance to any of his relatives or offspring. To have discovered that a young girl survived the ordeal of becoming a jinchuriki and still lived... it was nothing short of a miracle as tears softly fell from her eyes.

"So damn troublesome..." Shukaku drearily replied. He may have sounded apathetic but everyone there knew that he was greatly concerned for this child. Like the Inuzukas, the Naras gladly sated Minato's interest in their Clan and their natural affiliation with the deers at their compound. He also knew that if he supported the child, his teammates Choza and Inoichi would back him up in his endeavors.

"Hai. He had a child with Kushina Uzumaki. She had not long given birth to Naruko before sacrificing herself, along with Minato-kun, to prevent the Kyuubi from causing more damage than necessary to the village. Now, what I've said here is an SS-Class secret, about Naruko's heritage. The matter of the Kyuubi is an S-Class secret: both punishable by death." he explained, leaking his KI to affirm his opinion on the matter. "Now, I have a request to ask of all of you..."

**"Hai, Hokage-sama?"** the Clan heads replied in unison.

"I want you all to keep an eye out for the girl. With rumors spreading around the village about the jailer of the Kyuubi, people will seek her out and try to kill her. Please honor Minato-kun's last wish: please see the girl, not as the demon, not the Jinchuriki... but as the hero of the village that's keeping the Kyuubi safe for us." he solemnly sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he knew things will only get harder from here on out.

"Why waste our time with a trivial matter such as this? I say we let the girl fend for herself and wash our hands of her. She will prove a pain for us later on." Fugaku spitefully spoke, not happy at such a statement. With that said, he stood up and proceeded to leave the chambers, leaving six stunned council heads and a very annoyed Hokage.

"I take it you heard all that?" Hiruzen spoke to no-one in particular. Out of the corners of the room, nearest the Hokage, two figures materialize into view, holding a baby in their arms. Everyone gasped at the sight: two of the three 'Legendary Sennin' was standing before them; Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Yeah. Just to say, I'm not impressed, sensei." Tsunade spat.

"I gotta agree. This village is too corrupt to purify, in my opinion. I'm just worried about the girl..." Jiraiya finished, carefully cradling Naruko in his arms. Unlike most babies of their age, Naruko was happily smiling up at the Toad Sage, blue eyes twinkling with joy. Jiraiya carefully walked towards the middle of the room to show the shinobi council the discussed child.

"I don't get it, how could they say that such a beautiful girl could be a demon!?" Tsume softly raged, maintaining her gentleness as she stroked the whiskers on the girl's cheeks, earning a giggle that melted a few hearts.

"My thoughts exactly, Tsume-san. Hokage-sama, I will do my best to look out for the child." Hiashi bowed before proceeding over to the girl to inspect. Once he arrived, she lifted her hand to him to shake. A confused look in his eyes, his facial features softened as Hiashi took the gesture with a smile and let the girl grab his index finger.

_'There is hope for the child yet, Minato, Kushina. I pray that she'll be strong enough to make it through everything that'll come her way and become a fantastic kunoichi like her mother. I hope I'm making the right choices...'_ Hiruzen thought to himself, hoping that the two people could hear him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this is the start of the re-launch now that I've gotten a chapter plan sorted out. I know this will probably upset a few of you about how the events turned out but I just had the inspiration of doing so as I continued writing up the chapter guides up till after the Chunin Exams (a good thirty-odd chapters ahead of now.)<strong>_

_**In regards to the story as far as the relationships goes with Naruko, it will be YURI ONLY! She'll go through a rough and traumatizing experience which will skewer her outlook in love (explained in later chapters). She'll have the hots for strong, caring attractive girls and will try to pursue a relationship with several females. (For the CRA, I've got something planned for that.) The main harem, for now, will include:**_

_**Female Haku**_

_**Female Kyuubi**_

_**Now, the story will still retain the video game aspect but I realized that her having all her memories would be a moot point so I decided to erase her memory so that she can start again from scratch. She'll still have the memories of being in a video-game life and everything but anything to do with her previous life is gone.**_

_**For now, that's pretty much it. Till next time! :)**_


	2. Kyuubi and House-cleaning

_**_**[Edit: 14/10/2014:- Following the changes of the previous chapter. Also, I will not have Danzo dying so soon in this story this time; he needs to interfere with Hiruzen and Naruko a little longer before he's dealt with. However, the council will still be guilty of arranging the mobs and the like. (Yeah, it's fanon but I've seen it done a lot of times before and decided to follow suit. That and I like to see Naruko get her revenge.) Like how I wanted, Mikoto will still survive the event and support Sasuke as he grows up and Itachi will **_******not******_** be the one responsible for the Uchiha Massacre.]**_**_

_**_**[All in all, this will be the previous Chapters Two and Three combined into one longer chapter.]**_**_

_**I'm back with another chapter for you all! Just like to say that the first chapter was a hit for a lot of people and I'm glad to see so many people taking the time to read this! I know there's loads of Video-Game plot-lines going on but I'm hoping I can bring something fresh to the table. **__**Many of you have reviewed the story and I'm glad you did! A majority of you went along the lines of, 'Awesome, keep it up!' and 'Really enjoying it!'. There are a few of you who have mentioned about the 'Kekkei Kreator' and about making her too powerful.  
><strong>_

_**Ah, almost forgot! Props to Akai Uzu for being the beta for the first two chapters! Also, if anyone would like to help with the beta'ing, then I'd be more than thrilled! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

_'Inner Thoughts/Flashback'_

_"Inward Speaking/Whispering"_

**"Entities/Biju Speaking"**

_**"Entities Inward Speaking/Loud and Multiple Voices"**  
><em>

**_'Entities/Biju Thoughts'_**

**_"Jutsu!"_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter Two: Kyuubi and House Cleaning<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Soundtracks: Tired of the Rain - Black Stone Cherry**

(Time Skip: Six Years)

There was a solemn and tiring atmosphere lofting above the village of Konohagakure as the downpour of rain had closed all the shops and businesses for the day, despite being around six in the evening. Everyone had retreated to their homes and spend some time with their loved ones. During the past six years since the assault of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and what the people began calling the 'Kamiryu', many things have changed within the village of Konoha since the attack. Thankfully, the Yondaime's efforts had reduced the damage intake that could've been caused and it wasn't long before the villagers pitched together with the shinobi forces to rebuild their home. Businesses and trades picked up once again around four years ago since none of the traders would visit, due to the nature of the attack. Despite that, everyone was beginning to finally moving on with their lives and trying their best to let what happened, go.

Well... not quite. The past six years have been especially cruel to Naruko; the people still held their prejudice towards her for being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and made her life a living hell. Since the news spread that Naruko was the jinchuriki to the Kyuubi that attacked their village, everyone immediately associated themselves to the thought process that she was the fox reincarnated. To this end, she was publicly scorned and treated worse than human. She was constantly hunted after, beaten, sabotaged, betrayed and ignored any base rights of living. They blamed her for the deaths of friends, family and lovers and they wanted to enact their revenge by killing her and ending the terror for good.

She didn't understand why _everyone_ hated her and didn't know why they were so adamant about making her life a living hell; half of them were only kids at the time and only the older generation could fully remember the event. She wasn't the kind of person to hold grudges... _much_. The first four years of her life proved _somewhat better _as she had a roof over her head, even if the people she lived with avoided her. However, all that changed a little over a year ago when she was forcefully kicked out of the orphanage to the streets.

Her hair was messy, unclean and full of dirt that darkened the natural blonde in her hair, covering her shadowed blue eyes. The rain seemed the only source of water that would willingly wash the dirt that was on this innocent little girl as she watched, in fascination and sadness, the rain clear her blonde hair and body from the grime that collected together over the past year or so. The only piece of clothing she wore was a cloth she found on one of her 'scavenges', long enough to protect her lower decency, leaving the rest of her body exposed to the world.

_'Why does everyone hate me so much?' _she thought to herself, curling her knees up to her chest and clenched her eyes shut when she heard footsteps closing in on her. Whenever she heard footsteps, she knew she would always get beaten afterwards so she defended herself by making herself as invisible as she could. After a few minutes, Naruko found the courage to look up, only to find a familiar figure standing in front of the girl. It was the only person she had met who didn't treat her like the rest of the villagers did and treated her like the little girl she is.

"Naruko-chan? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Kicked out." Naruko shyly replied. She knew she could trust the elderly figure in front of her but she couldn't kick the natural instincts that would kick in when she was around people. Over the years, her personality became somewhat introverted as she wouldn't speak to many people and wouldn't say much to anyone, even those who looked out for her (the very rare occasions). Even then, it was rare to hear full sentences from her mouth. She looked up to just catch the scowl that was just on his face.

"Naruko, how long have you been living like this?" he asked, keeping the anger out of his voice so he didn't scare her.

"... year or so." she replied after a short pause. The elder Sarutobi's heart turned cold when she gave her response as he didn't know she was living in a terrible state for so long without him knowing.

_'I can't believe it! What has the orphanage been doing with the money all this time? I think I'll need to make a few stops to sort this problem out but for now, she looks severely malnourished...' _Hiruzen thought to himself, trying desperately to not let his anger appear on his face. "Naruko-chan, please come with me." he offered, holding out his hand for her to take. A gentle smile crossed her face, grabbing his hand to lift her up into his arms as he carried the little girl.

The two of them were talking to one another whilst he made his way to a place her parents often frequented. Well, he tried to converse with her but she wouldn't speak much to him. He scowled at how introverted she had become thanks to the villager's treatment towards her. Along the way, Hiruzen asked her about how she was living and what she has done for the past year since leaving the orphanage. In return, she asked him about the 'Will of Fire' she heard from some of the kinder people. Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at the request as he explained his sensei's teaching.

The two figures approached the stand and made their way to the counter, taking their seats. Despite her small stature and her weak frame, Naruko was able to pull herself up on the stool beside the elderly Sarutobi, earning a chuckle from her actions. She turned her head to see another elderly figure walk out from the back room. This new figure wore a chef's hat, accompanied by a short-sleeved, white button shirt and black bottoms.

"Hello! Welcome to Ichi... Hokage-sama? It's a pleasure to have you here!" the man replied, politely bowing to the elderly figure.

"There's no need for formalities here, Teuchi-san, I'm simply here for a delicious bowl of ramen." Hiruzen chuckled, giving the ramen owner a dismissive wave.

"Oh? And who's this lovely young woman with you, Hiruzen? Actually, she doesn't look too good... what happened to her?" Teuchi asked, serious expression on his face. Before Hiruzen could answer, Naruko quietly spoke in her defence.

"Kicked out. No food in over a week." Naruko bowed her head, clutching her eyes closed to prevent tears escaping; the expression was still hard-hitting to her as she couldn't soften the feeling of loneliness that affected her. Teuchi and Hiruzen both turned their attention to one another.

"Is this true, Sarutobi-san? Are people really _that_ stupid and cruel to leave a defenceless girl fend for herself, knowing that she needs to survive?" Teuchi asked, with venom in his tone for thinking about how cruel the villagers were to her. Hiruzen shook his head in response to the question.

"I didn't know about the latter but yes, this is true. I found her in an alleyway, curled up into herself with no protection from the rain. As you can see, she's also partly indecent." Hiruzen explained.

"I see." Teuchi nodded before looking at her with soft eyes. "Naruko-chan, I want you to eat as much as you can, okay? I know you've not had much to eat and I want you to know that you are always welcome here, okay?" he spoke to her, holding a fierce determination in his eyes to protect the child and do as much for her as he could. Naruko's tears fell down her cheeks but these tears were tears of happiness as she knew that there was another person who wouldn't harm her or shun her away from having food from the place.

"Hai." she sniffed, wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. Teuchi quickly left the two of them alone to prepare the feast he was about to cook.

"Naruko-chan, I want to ask you a question and be honest with me."

"H-Hai, jiji." she replied, making the Hokage smile softly at her affectionate nickname for him.

"If you could choose, would you rather return to the orphanage or would you like to have a place of your own to live in?" he asked her softly. He waited patiently for her to reply as she hugged herself harder into her knees. She took a shuddering breath both from the need to speak more and the clod winds on her bare back.

"A-A place of my own, jiji. I don't trust anyone and I want to hide away from them all. I... (sob) I don't want feel hurt anymore!" she sobbed, letting the tears flow freely down her face once again. Hiruzen turned to the girl and held her in his arms, letting her freely cry into his chest. Right now, he was her lifeline. She continued to cry into his shoulders, not recognizing the female figure standing behind him, or paying attention.

"Neko-san, I want you to stay with Naru-chan and I here." Hiruzen ordered in a soft voice, not wanting to upset the girl in his lap.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama... I don't understand." 'Neko' replied with confusion in her voice.

"I mean, I want you to stand down. I am relieving you of duty to join us for something to eat." the elder replied, earning a puzzled look from the masked figure. None the less, the figure took her mask off and clipped it to her belt. It was at this point that Naruko stopped crying, paying attention to the new figure. She had long, shoulder-length, purple hair, complete with softened brown eyes, once she landed her gaze on the blonde.

"Hokage-sama, is this Naruko?" she politely asked. Receiving a nod in return, she let out a sigh before turning to her once more with a smile gracing her face. "Hello, Naruko-chan, I'm Yugao." She offered her hand to the girl, who instinctively flinched and hid herself into his robes.

She snarled as she looked to Hiruzen with a look asking _'What did they do to her?_'. Hiruzen sighed as he coded her to speak later in private. Yugao slowly reached out her hand as she placed her hand on her bare back and slowly rubbed her hand in a circular motion, comforting her. After a few minutes, the young blonde turned to peek at her out of the corner of her eye when the ANBU offered her hand once again. This time, she shyly accepted the gesture and shook hands with her.

"Hi." Naruko nodded, still holding on to Sarutobi for support.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan is a little shy around others." Hiruzen apologized on her behalf. She dismissed her boss with a wave, tell him it was alright.

"It's alright, I can understand. Hokage-sama, why hasn't she covered herself?" Yugao asked, earning a slightly soured look from the elder.

"If she hadn't taken the chance to scavenge what she has on now, she would be completely naked. While we wait, I want you to head over to Higarashi's shop and pick out something for her to wear. Tell him the situation and he'll understand. He's like Teuchi-san." he cryptically replied. Yugao nodded before fading out of sight, just as Teuchi returned with bowls of hot ramen.

"Here you go! Have a bite and tell me what you think of it!" Teuchi smiled. Naruko nodded as she took the chopsticks and slowly took her first bite. Taking the first bite, she savored the noodle-based meal and slowly let the taste sink into her tongue.

"... pepper." She replied with a ghost of a smile on her face, picking up the pace and began eating the ramen till bursting point. Hiruzen and Teuchi both sat/stood there as they only just managed to force out a monosyllabic response of 'huh?'. She allowed herself to giggle softly for the first time in years before she continued. "Spice the broth." she finished, happily munching away.

"Well, I never would have guessed that Naruko has dabbled in cuisine, eh Teuchi?" Hiruzen chuckled heartily, teasing the little girl a bit as he watched her eat in contentment. Teuchi immediately saw two figures standing behind her which made his eyes widen to shocking proportions. He turned to Hiruzen with the same look in his eyes as the Sandaime simply smiled and nodded.

"Funnily enough, I was thinking along the same lines. I'm thankful Naruko-chan voiced out and I can tell she'll be just like her parents if their ramen addiction is anything to go by. Enjoy it anyways!" Teuchi smiled as he exited the room once more to restock on bowls. Naruko looked up momentarily as her eyes sparkled with a grateful, yet surprised, gleam as she didn't expect him to catch on about who her parents were.

_'Heh, so kaa-san and tou-san were regulars here and it seems I picked their ramen addiction from the both of them. Well, there could be worse things I've picked up from them, 'ttebane.' _she smiled inwardly as she took this haven and eat her food in comfort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>(Time Skip: Hokage's Office)<p>

"Hokage-sama, the council has requested a meeting with you." a blonde female announced as she slipped her head through the office door. She had her hair tied up in a long pony-tail that reached between her shoulder blades, past the navy fabric of her two-piece suit. Her top revealed a white shirt underneath which remained unbuttoned to show off a bit of cleavage. To finish the ensemble was a pair of black short-heeled shinobi sandals.

"Yet again? This is the fourth time this week, Kasuko!" Hiruzen snapped, wondering why on earth the council would need so many damn meetings so close together.

"I-I... forgive me, Hokage-sama, I am simply following orders." the secretary apologetically bowed. She then immediately remembered that she worked for the Hokage only, not the civilian council. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama, I just remembered that I only answer to you." she trembled.

"It's a simple mistake that is easily made, Kasuko-chan. Tell the other council members that I will be there now." Hiruzen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he smoked his pipe. '_If it's not one thing, it's the other! Always pinning something bad happening because of that 'demon'. Minato... I honestly think you would have been better off condemning this village to ashes; they don't deserve your sacrifice.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>(Location Change: Village)<p>

"Get back here, demon-whore!" a villager cried out.

"We'll finish what the Yondaime started and kill you once and for all!" another added.

Naruko found herself being chased by another mob of villagers, trying to kill her for hosting the Kyuubi within her. Having just left the office, she began to walk to her new apartment when she found herself running away from the angry mob. She recently had new clothes given to her, courtesy of Yugao and Hiruzen but it seemed that she was in for another long and painful night of feebly running away before a group of shinobi would trap her and punish her. The rain still didn't ease up, letting it fall heavily upon the village, making her lose her footing on more than one occasion but still able to outpace the rest of them. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side today as they pinned the frightened girl against the wall. Dead end. She whimpered in the hope that someone would hear her and step in before things got out of hand; trembling in fear as tears formed on the corners of her eyes. "P-Please! W-What did I do?" The supposed leader grabbed the girl by the collar of her t-shirt and slammed the jinchuriki against the wall, armed with a kunai in his other hand.

"What did you do? _You_ are the reason we've lost our loved ones and _you_ are the reason the Yondaime Hokage is dead! There is nothing good expected from you and you only taint the village with every breath you continue to take but that ends today," the villager snorted as he takes the kunai and slashed at the girl as she whimpered in pain. To add more insult to injury, he slashed repeatedly at the blonde before chucking her into the muddy ground in front of the mob. Thankfully she had passed out at this point so she didn't feel any of the various stomps, burns and punches to her fragile body. Ten minutes had passed before the mob felt justified enough to leave the bloody and naked corpse in the middle of the alleyway.

"Now die like the demon you are," another civilian spat as they walked away. It was as if the heavens cried for the girl as the rain continued to fall, leaving a beam of moonlight on her body. Out of nowhere, an ANBU appeared on the scene and stared at the body, examining the damage she had suffered. Once she finished her self-analysis, she carefully picked the girl in her arms before making a dash towards the office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-N:LR-<em>**

* * *

><p>(Location Change: Council Chambers)<p>

"Hokage-sama! I found Naruko!" Yugao, having placed her mask back on, shouted as she burst through the double oak doors, not caring about interrupting the meeting. Hiruzen and the clan heads all stared in horror at the sight of the girl that she held in her arms, none more so than the elder Sarutobi himself.

"The demon is dead! We've fulfilled the Yond-" a council member shouted before he found himself choking on his own blood, struggling to breathe. Moments of struggling passed before the man collapsed on the floor dead, drowned in his own blood.

"Anyone, and I mean _**anyone**_, speaks about Naruko like that again, I will personally execute you. ANBU!" Hiruzen shouted, re-sheathing his kunai into his sleeve. In an instant, two ANBU guards appeared before him. "Fetch me these people: Nanaki-san, Rin-san and Kimon-san. Tell them to meet me in my office immediately!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Meeting dismissed!" he shouted before following Yugao back to his office. Everyone left the chambers except for the six remaining clan heads, excluding Fugaku. (A/N: This is _not _the same Rin that was on Kakashi's team. I edited that mistake.)

"Is it me, or is something off?" Shikaku spoke up as his mind was beginning to run into overtime about something that just occurred to him. Having just been called from his family home, he had foregone his jonin vest, leaving him in his two-piece charcoal black mesh shirt and trousers with his signature green jacket over the top of it. His black hair held up into a spiky bang, similar to a pineapple.

"What do you mean?" Inoichi replied, curious about what the Nara Clan Head was thinking. Like Shikaku, he had left his vest as home. He was currently sporting a black trenchcoat over his black short-sleeved mesh shirt and trousers. His blond hair tied back into a long pony-tail, leaving his spiky blond hair flop over his headband.

"We get called to a meeting, this being the fourth time, about the same accusations towards Naruko. Now, we find her beaten up, struggling to stay alive. Not to mention the reactions we saw from the civilian council. I also noticed a small smirk appear on Homura and Koharu. I think that they planned this from the start." Shikaku yawned. The reaction was instantaneous as everyone's eyes widened (in Shibi's case, lifted eyebrows) in response to the accusation.

"Y-You don't think that the council were the ones to plan this, surely?" Choza asked, fuming at the possibility. He was another Clan head that took attention to the welfare of the young child who just appeared before them beaten and unconscious. He was larger than most shinobi, due to his clan's techniques, and he just managed to squeeze himself in a black long-sleeved shirt, covered by his clans' signature breastplate, and tracksuits that was held in place by a rope belt. His wild red hair reached down to the base of his neck which contrasted with his gentle and caring nature.

"If they did, I would rip them apart and feed them to my dogs!" Tsume growled protectively. Kuromaru also nodded at the gesture but remained silent as he continued to recall some of the things that the other dogs at the compound had informed him of.

"It is possible but we cannot pin the attempt on them without any evidence, you realize." Hiashi calmly spoke, slightly irked at the fact. He wore a simple, yet expensive navy blue kimono that wrapped around his frame nicely. The most evident features to him was his long untied black hair and his pale eyes, the Byakugan. It was taking everything to stay stoic as normal as he wanted to lash out at the villagers for their stupidity for their abuse towards his best friend's daughter.

"You're right. This is really troublesome..." Shikaku responded, rising to his feet before leaving the room. The rest soon followed with one thought in their collective minds: **_'Naruko...'_**

* * *

><p><strong>-N:LR-<strong>

* * *

><p>(Unknown Location)<p>

Naruko opens her eyes to find herself laying on the floor in a dull and dark setting. The dark grey walls lined with low lights, leaking pipes that sprawl into the darkness._ 'W-where am I? What is this place?' _she thought to herself as she continued to scan her surroundings. She noticed there were several pipes that ran along the corners of the rooms with different coloured lights running through them. Slowly, she picks her petite frame up and willed herself to navigate through her mind. She continued to lose herself in the recesses of her mind as she found herself at another dead-end with a door that remained locked shut. Deciding to file it for a later date, she almost missed the feeling of fear she felt from looking down one of the corridors. She felt that there was someone... _something _there. Wanting to fill her curiosity, she decided to push forward and take the route that would lead to the source of this... _power_.

It was almost a sense of déjà vu when Naruko found herself standing in front of a set of iron bars that was holding something back from her. Looking closer upon inspection, a sheet of paper placed over the lock of the bars with the kanji for 'Seal' written on it. Taking small steps forward, Naruko made her way up towards the bars and stare into the darkness beyond. It was while she was staring into the back that she heard very faint whimpering of someone crying.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Naruko shouts out, only to hear a gasp from within the endless darkness. A few moments passed before she hears footsteps splashing against the water as they close in on her. Naruko slowly walks through the steel bars and further into the darkness, guarding herself for any sudden movements but before she could register what happened, she found herself tackled to the floor, staring up into the black space above. A sob broke her out of her reprieve when she looks down at the figure that was resting on top of her body. She could see the long, silky maroon-red hair that flowed elegantly past her shoulders, tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon.

"E-Excuse me?" Naruko asks while the figure broke away from her and positioned herself in seiza. Now having a better look at the woman in front of her, she couldn't help but gaze at her figure. She wore a beautiful black kimono with red hemming, the insignia of nine tails spiraling into one _**(A/N: think of the Uzumaki crest)**_. Her figure was something that personified beauty to the nth degree: an incredible D-size bust which snuggled into her kimono, small waistline and balanced hips. She had an hourglass figure that men and women would kill for. Yet her most distinguishable features was her crimson eyes and the whisker marks on her cheeks. Not to mention nine fox tails which flowed behind her effortlessly. "Why are you crying?"

****"I-It's all my fault!"****she choked on a sob, her luscious lips quivering in fear and hope. ****"It's because of me that you've been treated like a rabid animal and I'm the one to blame for everything!"****she cried bitterly as the sobs wrecked her body. Naruko felt uncomfortable watching her cry so badly so she move up to her and hugged her small arms around her neck.

"It's not your fault! It was that masked man with the red-eye and the orange mask!" she blurted out, much to the shock of the woman in her arms as she looked back at the blonde with disbelief in her eyes.

****"H-H-How do you know about that?" ****she asked, trying to sound serious despite the wavering in her voice.

"I-I..." she trailed off, "I can't explain it but I saw everything that happened that night. I knew about you fighting with that dragon that appeared and I know you found yourself manipulated by that man with the red eyes like those Um... Usi..." she trailed off, finding the right name.

****"The Uchiha, you mean? Those red eyes are the doujutsu that belongs to the clan, the Sharingan."****the redhead explained, getting a snap of the fingers from Naruko.

"That's it. The man took you from my mother and ordered you to attack Konoha and destroy it. However, my mother and father both decided to seal the two of you away in me because you both were making more damage together. Tou-san fought that bad man while kaa-san drew something around the altar I was on. Next thing I saw, the two of you disappeared in a bright flash that surrounded me but my parents disappeared as well. I then heard some white-haired man saying that there was a fault in the sealing and that my parents accidentally sealed themselves inside of me as well." she finished explaining, earning total silence from the Kyuubi.

****"I know what sealing they accidentally used."****she whispered in shock from the story she just had retold to her by her container, who __shouldn't __have known about it if she was just born. ****"It's a long-forgotten sealing that summons Kami-sama and ask her to seal everything in a certain area away into the object of interest and binds them to servitude to the person they sealed into. The Shinsei Fuin is the only sealing method that rumoured a myth but... for your parents to have stumbled across it and seal themselves into you means that you'll soon have access to each of our chakras."**** she concluded. Naruko remained silent, stunned to find out the technique name and the fact that it summoned Kami _herself _to perform the sealing.

"That's incredibly lucky and stupid at the same time." the blonde dead-panned, getting a small chuckle from the redhead. "So I'm guessing from the lush red hair and those _beautiful_ crimson eyes that you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, right?" she finished, winning a small blush from her at the compliment.

****"H-Hai, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. However, Kyuubi is merely a title and not my proper name. You're more than welcome to call me Ayumi, Naru-chan."****she smiled tenderly as she stood to her feet and bowed before her.

"Please don't bow to me, I hate formalities and I don't deserve it." Naruko quietly whispered as she wrapped herself in her arms. Ayumi looked at her with a sad smile as she knelt back down and hugged the small girl in her arms. "Can I ask how I can change this place? It's so lifeless." she wondered.

****"I'm not sure. This is your mindscape's representation of your emotions and only you can change how... it..."****she trailed off as she noticed the determined face the blonde had as the scene finally begins to warp and change into the new mindscape. Naruko took inspiration from when she found herself on the back of the Hokage Monument and the little clearing of tranquil beauty she came across. She decided that she would use that as a base before imagining a well-built two-story house just across from the base of the waterfall.

"Well, I don't know if you like it but how about checking the house over there?" Naruko hinted as she takes Kyuubi's hand and pulls her to her feet. The two quickly made their way to the small building before the two stepped inside.

The moment the two stepped past the threshold, the redhead couldn't hold back a gasp as she stared at the minimalist view of the front room. The floor was all mahogany wood which blended nicely with the soft cream that graced the walls. It was sparse of furniture except for the marshal crimson three-piece sofas (two normal and one 'L'-shaped) that snuggled with the mahogany coffee table as they all sat in front of the roaring fireplace in front of them. They both decided to move into one of the branching rooms, revealing the kitchen.

It was spacious and well equipped with cooking utensils and a large black marble range-oven that took up half of the far northern wall (four ovens, eight rings and hot-plate holder with an air-vent system installed directly above the oven). In the middle of the room was a black-marbled seating area that accompanied several black-cushioned stools. Dotted around the kitchen were cabinets that held everything from food to plates to bottles of alcohol. On top of the sides were several cooking utensils, including a black eight-slot toaster, kettle, waffle maker, double-width fridge-freezer and other matching items as well. Having enough of marveling at how sleek the room looked and how well stock it was, the two women began making their way upstairs to the bedrooms.

They made their way through the four bedrooms and noticed they were all decorated the same; large king-sized, black leather bed that was comfy enough to fall asleep on just by lying down on it, fitted with swan-feathered quilts and pillows that scattered around the plain white bedding. Next to the bed was a small bedside table with a touch-sensitive lamp set on top. The south-western corner of the room held a wardrobe with a built-in mirror, also matching the black theme going on for the moment. Next to that was a set of drawers that finished the room off.

"It's not much but I think you're pretty much sorted for now, right? Right?" Naruko asked as she turned to face the female standing beside her, only to find her on her knees crying. Quickly reacting, Naruko held her in her arms, consoling the redhead as she sobbed into her shirt. "There, there. It's okay, you're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, 'ttebane."

****"W-Why?"****she sobbed uncontrollably as her grip tightened on the young blonde in front of her. ****"Why? Why do all this for me?******"** she asked, hoping this wasn't a dream. ****"Forgive me for everything you've****** (hic) ******suffered these past six years, Naru-chan. I never would've placed****** (sob)****** you in this life if it wasn't for losing control and letting myself be controlled by that cursed Sharingan."****she apologized whole-heartedly as she buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. ****"If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know and I will do ******_**everything **_******I can to help you.******"** she offered getting a soft smile from the girl she was holding.

"I don't blame you for what happened, I never had. You are as innocent in all this as I am and I won't let anyone harm you, Ayumi-chan. You're one of the few people who have (sob) ever been nice to me and (hic) I don't want you to leave me..." she sobbed uncontrollably as she felt vulnerable with her emotions. Ayumi's heart reached out for the girl as she held the child in her arms in a motherly embrace, whispering sweet words of comfort in her ears as the two women continued to cry emotionally in each other's arms.

****"You're not alone anymore, my sweet Naru-chan. I will always be with you and I will never let anyone harm you anymore. Tell me, would you like to follow your parents' footsteps and become a kunoichi more famous than your mother?"****she softly asked, feeling the nodding girl in her bosom. She allowed herself a small giggle as she strummed her fingers through the young child's hair. ****"I thought you might. I will begin training you the day after tomorrow and I will make sure you can defend yourself from the rest of the villagers. I'll turn you into a prodigy of your generation by the time I'm done with you."****she gently whispered as she felt her falling asleep in her bosom. Taking care not to disturb her, she moved quietly to the king-sized bed and softly collapsed backwards to give Naruko a safe place to sleep without worrying about anything.

As she laid there with the sleeping child in her arms, she couldn't help the smile that graced her beautiful face as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as she slept. She already knew that she would hold a dear part of her heart and she would keep on her promise to Naruko that she will be the best kunoichi since her parents. The fact that she had so easily forgiven her for the hell she inadvertently put her through, she knew she would do anything for her.

_**'**__**_**Naruko-chan, you are, undoubtedly, the best container I could ever ask for. Thank you for giving me a second chance.'**_**_she thought before sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-N:LR-<em>**

* * *

><p>(Location Change: Hokage's Office)<p>

Slowly coming around, Naruko's eyes fluttered themselves open, only to find that she was lying on the couch in her jiji's office. She turned her head to find the man in question sitting on a chair next to her. "Jiji...?" Hiruzen looked at the blonde before he let out a soft but hearty chuckle as a release mechanism for the stress he was feeling.

"Naruko-chan, I'm just sorry that I couldn't get to you to save you from the villagers. The council held another meeting today and I had to call it off because of Yugao finding you beaten. She burst through the doors with you in her arms, telling me what happened. I managed to get some doctors to heal you the best they could. Don't worry, they're rather fond of you and did everything they could to make sure you were alright." Hiruzen explained. Naruko nodded as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Can you thank Neko-chan and the nurses when you see them next, please?" she asked, getting a soft smile and nod from the Hokage. "Have you had meetings for the past four days, jiji?" Naruko asked, Hiruzen helping her sit up to speak. He softly nodded in the affirmative. "I thought so. Got chased and I couldn't get away this time." she admitted.

"Why are you telling me this... now...? ANBU, fetch me Shikaku Nara immediately!" Hiruzen yelled as he caught on slowly to what she was insinuating. In a blur of speed, two masked ANBU members appeared in a kneeling position before they nodded.

_**"Hai, Hokage-sama!" **_Two ANBU guards replied before disappearing once more.

"Now, would you mind telling me why you've asked such a question?" Sarutobi asked, all familiarity dropped from his face.

"Jiji, I do not trust anyone except for you, Neko-chan and Ayumi-chan." Naruko replied, also dropping familiarity from her face. For Hiruzen, it was slightly unnerving to see such a girl act so serious. He briefly wondered who this Ayumi person was but he would dismiss it for now as he gave a wave of his hand, dismissing the other guards that stood in the room, leaving only the two of them. It took a total of three minutes before the door knocked a couple of times.

"Now, I believe that Shikaku is waiting for us. Is there anything you want to add before this meeting?" he asked her, trying not to scare her. Naruko had tried her best not to flinch when she heard a familiar voice in her head, soothing her nerves.

_**"_**Naru-chan, it's me. Don't say anything about meeting me yet because I'm sensing three strange chakra signatures in here. I want them gone before I want to ask you to allow me to speak with your Hokage. One is underneath the top drawer, another is in the far top-right corner of the room and the last one is hidden behind the portrait of the Sandaime."**_**_Ayumi requested mentally. Naruko scratched the back of her head as a sign of confirmation as she turned to jiji to relay the message.

"Jiji, there's three weird ch-ak-ra... chakra signatures in this room. I don't want to say anything until they're gone." she whispered, earning a shocked looked from Hiruzen. A discerning look appeared in his eyes as he motioned to her silently where they were. Naruko moved around the table and pulled the top drawer out and turned it upside down, revealing a dark blue seal that Hiruzen quickly destroyed. She then pointed to the remaining two places, leaving Hiruzen growling slightly.

__'Looks like you've disregarded protocol, Danzo... I'm looking forward to officially reprimanding you for this.' __he inwardly smirked as he did something weird to the last two seals before running through hand seals as a light blue light appeared and faded just as fast.

"How did you know about where the seals were?" he replied, curious to find out if she had a sensory ability at such a young age. Before she could reply, she nodded to herself as she closed her eyes for a moment. Hiruzen felt a pulse of chakra he hadn't felt since that day six years ago... only to have it confirmed when he stared into the crimson eyes he knew belong to only one being...

"Kyuubi." he coldly greeted.

****"Hokage-sama, I want to start by saying that Naru-chan is completely unharmed. I asked her if she would let me speak to you and explain what happened that night years ago."****she began, not wanting to start on the wrong foot. Receiving a nod to continue, she took a deep breath before she retold everything she experienced and everything Naruko had discussed with her not so long ago. By the end of the explanation, Hiruzen's pipe fell from his mouth as he took all the information in.

"I thank you for telling me all that, Kyuubi-san. I'm also grateful to you for looking after Naruko-chan here and wanting to train her. I believe that you'd like to ask me to enroll her into the Academy, correct?" he smiled warmly, accepting the Kyuubi's tale.

****"I do, Hokage-sama. You know as much as I do that she will need to learn how to interact with others and gain potential friends and allies. I will teach her everything she needs to know about being a kunoichi in the field while the Academy will teach her the basic skills like history and such. Is that alright with you?" ****she asked respectfully. Hiruzen smiled that she always took into account his opinion as his views of her began to rapidly change.

"That will be fine. I can see that Naruko-chan will have a lot to face in the future and she will need all the help and company she can get. I'll settle the paperwork for her and I'll sort her out a place to stay. You have my sincere thanks, Kyuubi-san." he smiled.

****"Please, call me Ayumi like Naru-chan does. However, I'll let her return to you. Till next time, Hokage-sama."****she smiled before the crimson gave way to their original sapphire blue.

"Did you talk with Ayumi-chan?" the blonde asked.

"I did and she explained everything to me. She also asked me that you wanted to become a kunoichi like your parents, I see?" he asked, getting a determined nod from her. "That's good because I've decided to let you join the Academy. As a present for you enrolling, I want you to have a jutsu I think you'll find incredibly useful..." he finished as he fished inside is robe for a small scroll which he soon handed to the young girl. Like a child getting a christmas present, she opened the scroll and made out the name of the technique from her limited reading skills.

"_K-Kage B-Bunshin? _What does this do, jiji?" she asked. He motioned her to continue reading before she looked sullen and disappointed as she couldn't read half the words that were on there. She began crying as Hiruzen snarled even more ferociously for sabotaging her from even the basic skills. Ayumi wasn't in a better shape as she made a note to teach her how to read and write before anything.

**_"_**Naru-chan, would you let me take over your eyes for a second? I can read much faster and I can remember everything on the scroll thanks to my eidetic memory. It means I can remember everything I read and see.**__****" **she asked and explained, getting a nod from Naruko as her eyes changed to a vibrant purple as she read the scroll. With a nod, her eyes turned back to their normal blue. _**_**"This is an incredible technique and you should thank your 'jiji' for giving you this. You split your chakra to make clones of yourself and whatever the clone learns, you learn. This will be perfect for studying, jutsu training, muscle memory and chakra control!"**_**_

_"_What do you mean, Ayumi-chan?"__

**_"_**Let's say you trained for ten hours. You'd only get ten hours worth of training. If you did the same amount of training the following day with nine clones besides you, you can get a hundred hours worth of training in one session! With your normal chakra reserves, you can easily reach a hundred clones a day now, so by the time you graduate from the Academy, you'll easily be on the same level as several Jonin. It's the perfect tool to quickly develop you into a powerful kunoichi!"**__**she beamed at her container as sapphire eyes widened at the implications.

"Jiji, you're awesome!" she beamed with a genuine smile as she ran over and hugged Hiruzen for such an amazing gift. "I promise I won't let you down." she smiled shyly once more as he ruffled her hair. That was the moment where the office doors opened to reveal the ANBU with the Nara Clan head.

"Hokage-sama, Shikaku Nara is here for you, as requested." the two ANBU responded. They moved to the side, allowing the Nara elder to walk into the office. He had black hair, tied into a pineapple-tail, black eyes, twin scars on the right side of his face and a black goatee. Wearing his jonin vest over his black two-piece combat gear, he stood in front of the desk as the ANBU returned to their previous actions. Naruko ran to the door and closed it before Sarutobi reactivated the silencing seals.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" the Nara asked.

"Indeed. Pray tell, have you noticed something... _odd_ about the council members about Naruko here?" Hiruzen asked. Shikaku raised an eyebrow about how he had the same idea as him.

"I have. I know that we've been called to meetings every day this week, so far, but it's now we found Naruko in such a bad state. Why do you ask, Hokage-sama?"

I'm asking because Naruko-chan just informed me that four times this week she had to run away from angry mobs. I can't believe how _blinded_ by hatred they all are if they so much _think _that a young girl is the reason for the Kyuubi's attack!" Hiruzen growled protectively.

"It seems we are all on the same wavelength here. Naruko, can you remember what times they've chased you for? It's a big ask and I know if you can't-" Shikaku began before the blonde interrupted.

"First day: 6:45pm - 8:15pm. Same hour and half I was running from the first mob. Day two: 9:00pm - 9:30pm. Considerably shorter, which meant you had a shorter meeting on the second day, correct?" Naruko asked, receiving stupefied nods in response as they continue to listen. "Day three: 7:37pm - 9:19pm. Easily the longest amount of time I had to run for. I could have hidden but it was then I had my suspicions that this wasn't a random act of violence but rather... planned. They gathered chunin sensors who kept pointing out where I was hiding and I had to hide in the sewers to get away. Today, as you know, I got caught and you were in the meeting." Naruko finished off, where the Nara quickly followed off.

"While we were in the meeting, Nidare-san burst out about the 'demon' being killed and executed in response. I noticed that the looks on the clan heads were the same as mine; shocked and horrified. However, I also noticed that the civilian council members, Fugaku Uchiha, Homura and Koharu slipped a sly smile in news of the event. I was lucky to have caught it, myself. I am not the only one who suspects foul play here, Hokage-sama, the other Clan Heads agree with me. We also noticed that Danzo has not appeared for the past week's worth of meetings. Something is definitely souring the council, Hokage-sama. This is just too troublesome..." Nara sighed, pinching his nose in response.

"I'll want you to remain here with me while I wait for Neko-san to retrieve the records for the meetings over the past week before we sort through them and confirm the times with Naruko's statements. Now, is that everything you've told me?" Hiruzen politely responded.

"H-Hai, jiji." she nodded before a stifled yawn escaped her lips. "A-Ano... could I go to sleep here? I'm still tired from earlier." she asked politely.

"Of course. Do you want one of the nurses to watch over you as well?" Hiruzen asked, smiling.

"Rin-chan. I know she always came to see me when I was in the hospital." she softly replied. Hiruzen nodded softly, sending word for said person. "I'm off to sleep. Sorry, Nara-san!" Naruko giggled.

"Troublesome blondes..." he sighed in response, making the Uzumaki giggle even harder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was well into the night when Hiruzen and Shikaku eventually went through the documents of the past week's meetings, both noting that the blonde jinchuriki still sleeping soundly on the sofa near the door. The Hokage couldn't resist a smile as one of the ANBU guards, who was sitting on the sofa originally, was busy combing her hand through the girl's hair, despite how dirty it was. The ANBU force pitied the girl as they knew the difference between a 'kunai and a scroll'.<p>

"So damn troublesome!" the Nara head fumed after cross-examining the times from Naruko's account, eye-witnesses from the ANBU on patrol and the recorded times of the meetings from the Cryptanalysis Department. "It sickens me to see Naruko treated so badly for something that was out of her control." he raged.

"I understand your thoughts exactly, Shikaku-san." Hiruzen nodded gravely. "Maybe I should explain the seal functions properly and tell them that they're actually weakening the seal from their actions." he mused before he shook his head. "Inu, Itachi, I want you to call the council for an emergency meeting. We will resolve this matter once and for all." he ordered as two figures stood before him.

The male on the right wore a white porcelain mask with the symbols representing a dog's face, only having his right eye visible through the eye pocket. Gravity-defying white hair stuck out from behind the mask. He stood at a height of five-nine, weighing sixty-five kilos, dressed in a complete black uniform; black sleeveless mesh-shirt, black mesh trousers and grey breast-padding over his chest. To the left was another male with long black hair that, tied into a ponytail which contrasted nicely with the weasel designs on his mask. Standing at five-seven and fifty-five kilos, he was wearing a similar outfit to the ANBU standing next to him. The difference was the crimson eyes burning through the eye pockets in his mask, revealing the Uchiha's fabled Sharingan.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." they replied before the two left the office in a silent shunshin. Hiruzen began picking out the documents they would need for this meeting and was proud that he would finally stepped up and show the council how far they had stepped over their boundaries.

Yes... the __'Kami no Shinobi'__ was back!

* * *

><p><strong><em>-N:LR-<em>**

* * *

><p>Inside the Hokage's office, Naruko was sitting patiently, albeit nervously, about the upcoming meeting and the topic of discussion. Se hated dealing with the council but there was something in the back of her mind that told her that something would happen in her favor. She had just woken up when Hiruzen asked her to stay put as she needed to attend this meeting. She immediately flinched hearing about dealing with the council and Hiruzen promised her that she would be protected by three of his best ANBU to make sure nothing happened to her. Hearing how serious her 'jiji' was about this, she knew the seriousness of the meeting. Also, with the three ANBU protecting her, she would be well guarded should something happen to her during the meeting. She looked over to the purple-haired Neko before she gave a slow nod. Neko could see the distress in her eyes and decided to comfort her a little before her squad would arrive.<p>

"How're you feeling, Naru-chan?" Yugao asked as she removed her mask, allowing the blonde to look at her violet eyes. Naruko immediately calmed down a little but still remained on guard.

"A little nervous. I hate the council." she bluntly replied, getting a small giggle from the ANBU.

"I can attest to that, Naru-chan." she smiled as she absently ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you, okay?" she reassured as the two male figures appeared in front of the two of them. "Inu-san, Itachi-taicho." she respectfully greeted.

"Good to see you, Neko." Inu replied with an eye-smile. "So you're Naruko, ne? It's a pleasure to meet you in person." he smiled behind his mask. He had a feeling she could sense him as a small smile appeared on her face as well.

"Likewise, Naruko. I've heard a lot of good things about you from Hokage-sama. You really do mean a lot to him, you know." Itachi continued as he revealed his face from underneath the mask. Naruko gasped as she stared into those red eyes as she tilted her head cutely.

"A-Ano, Itachi-nii, are they the Sh... Shur... Sharingan?" she tried speaking before finally getting the word out. Itachi's eyes widened slightly before a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, these are the eyes of the Uchiha Clan. I am Itachi Uchiha and I'm glad you think of me so familiarly." he replied with amusement in his voice, nudging the silver-haired ANBU to reveal his face as well. Underneath the Inu mask was a face with a face mask covering up and over his nose area with a cloth wrapped around his left eye.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I understand you know of your parents, correct?" he asked, getting a nod from the girl. "Then I should tell you that I trained under your father. He was my jonin sensei when I graduated from genin to jonin. He was an incredible person and a noble man and I can clearly see his look in your eyes. I know you'll become great someday." he eye-smiled, bringing Naruko to happy tears as she sniffled. Yugao had to resist squealing 'Kawaii' and snuggle her into her bosom.

"Naru-chan? You ready to go?" Yugao asked as the three ANBU slipped their masks back on their faces. "Also, please refer to our codenames while we're on duty, okay?" she requested, getting a nod from Naruko as the four of them made their way towards the meeting chambers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>(Moments Prior: Council Chambers)<p>

Hiruzen couldn't resist a small chuckle as he watched the disheveled states of the council members as most of them decided to arrive in their nightwear. Most of the guys had to avert their eyes from Tsume Inuzuka as she was wearing a black tube-top with the kanji for 'Bite Me' written across her barely restrained bust.

Shikaku was one of the ones who was wearing his uniform out of the council members as he didn't leave the office while helping him with the paperwork. Hiashi Hyuuga was wearing a black-trimmed white nightgown with cushioned geta shoes, Choza Akimichi resorted to a white t-shirt with the kanji for 'food' written across it with a pair of black shorts, Shibi Aburame arrived in his traditional grey overcoat, Inoichi Yamanaka arrived from an interrogation so he was still in his work clothes. Fugaku Uchiha was wearing his usual get-up and the civilian council members were wearing items ranging from expensive gowns to simple nightwear.

"Thank you all for arriving on such short notice. Now, I assume that you are curious about why I have called this meeting?" Hiruzen asked, taking up a straighter posture than normal, which did not go amiss by the Clan heads, Koharu or Homura (the latter two having decided on wearing their normal robes).

"Indeed, Hokage-sama. I am, as you say, curious." Hiashi calmly replied.

"Troublesome. Troublesome indeed..." Shikaku sighed, knowing full-well the matter at hand.

"Before I say, I would like to mention that I have requested one more person to sit in on this meeting as it concerns her as well. ANBU?" Hiruzen ordered. With a motion, the double oak doors slowly parted to reveal the four figures as they all made their way before the council.

"Hokage-sama! What is the _Demon_ doing here?" one of the civilian members yelled as he stood up to his feet, pointing angrily at the young blonde jinchuriki that made her way shyly into the room. She flinched, grabbing the back of Yugao's black trousers for comfort, making the three ANBU glare at the council member for their treatment of her. Before the Hokage could reprimand him, the man was already clenching his open-cut neck as he struggled for breath. Moments later, he collapsed on the floor having drowned on his own blood.

"Any more?" 'Itachi' subtly asked, Sharingan slowly spinning as the offender slowly died before the rest of the people present. Silence fell over the room as he slowly withdrew the arm he used to throw the kunai that dealt the fatal blow. "Do not forget that Hokage-sama's law is still in effect about Naruko-chan." he warned icily.

"Now that's been dealt with, I will proceed. It had come to my attention that, as of late, there have been several members of this council who has overstepped their bounds. I will tell you now," Hiruzen sharpened his tone along with his gaze, making several members gulp in response, "that this problem ends tonight. Now, I wish to ask a simple question; is anyone here suffering from an ear-related injury?" Hiruzen softly asked, contrasting his current mindset. Slowly, several people raised their hands. Taking a glance around the room, the elder Sarutobi noticed the raised hands of his two councilors. "Very well. May I ask how? I know there's a particular bug that's going around the village which is affecting people's hearing."

"I, ummm, just got an ear ache!" one member shouted. The other members soon followed trait and copied the answer from the first council member, trying their best to use whatever excuse they could think of. Hiruzen couldn't help as he chose between feeling ashamed or happy that he was 'cleaning house' for Naruko's sake. _'You've suffered for far too long. Time for me to step up and take things back into control.'_

"Koharu? Homura? You too?" Hiruzen asked, wearily watching his ex team-mates as they both glanced at each other with a nod.

"Yes, we have this... _bug_." Koharu replied on their behalf. He slowly nodded with a sinister smile on his face, stunning the entire room in different reactions: the clan heads didn't know to why their Hokage was smiling like that, while the rest of the council __really __didn't like that look. Hiruzen's eyes snapped up, showing a darkness he hadn't shown since the Third Great War against Iwa.

They. Were. Fucked.

"That's... __pleasant__ to know." he sarcastically replied, sending several members sweating from his remark. "Now to business: first and foremost, I have decided to invoke a law made by the Shodaime and Nidame for when they created the governing body that would represent the council of Konohagakure; as of this moment, I have the governing vote to change the body of the council depending on how I see fit. To this end, I have decided to restrict the number of civilian members down to three members." he began explaining, taking a sadistic delight in the paling faces of the civilian council, as the shinobi council had to do a double-take at their leader.

"I will personally nominate the three members to deal with the affairs regarding the civilian portion of the village: Saki Haruno, Koga Higurashi and Kamina Tasogare. I honestly believe these three will be neutral to the affairs of the civilian affairs." he subtly insulted as the shinobi heads suppressed snickers at the jab.

"Hiruzen-san, this idea is preposterous! Do you __honestly __believe that three people would be capable of standing for the welfare of the villagers?" Horuma piped up, not liking how these turns of events were proceeding. He had a bad feeling in his gut and he instinctively knew things would drastically change tonight.

"I do. I have seen the disadvantages of having a large governing body representing the civilians of Konoha; the first and foremost is the greed of the numerous members as I have spent the past seven hours cross-examining documents, concerning the total budget spend on maintenance and funding and the total amount received by the receiving bodies. Do you want to know how much money we lost count of over the past four years alone?" he rhetorically asked as the civilian members wanted to do nothing but escape from their crimes. Before they could blink, each member guilty of the charges were held fast in place by ANBU guards. "We have lost a grand total of three-hundred and forty-eight million, six-hundred thousand ryo."(1)

"To finish this meeting, all those who have raised their hands and confessed to experiencing ear problems... you are __all__ under arrest. ANBU!" Hiruzen ordered, summoning a large group of ANBU to surround the chosen people, binding them with handcuffs and chakra seals. Even his __ex___-_advisors couldn't believe their ears about the sudden change of events as they began thrashing about.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Homura shouted, soon followed by outcries of the other council members.

"That, __Homura___, _is for insubordination, breach of confidentiality, leaking of confidential matters, intended sabotage to citizenship, fraud, embezzlement of village funds, attempted child-slaughter, child neglect, falsified evidence, premeditated murder and finally... breaking __my__ law about Naruko's status as the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." he finished coldly. The silence was deafening as Saki Haruno, the village treasurer, slipped into a faint and the Clan heads turned towards the shivering civilian council members as they began struggling to escape the grips of the ANBU. They soon stopped when they felt the KI of the one thing they never thought they would experience again... They turned their head to find the young blonde girl glaring at them with her eyes turned a crimson red, reminding them of the Kyuubi which she held.

"You..." she whispered, trembling in rage. "You... _****YOU BASTARDS!****__**" **_Naruko fumed as she found herself shrouded in a red cloak of chakra. **_**"You mean to tell me that you all purposely went to such extreme lengths to destroy my existence physically, mentally and emotionally? You know, I doubt the Kyuubi would've gone to such lengths against her worse enemy... it proves that you're the **_**real**_** demons."**_**she finished strongly in a whisper. Hiruzen knew that there was nothing more to say as he gave the signal to the ANBU to carry out the immediate mass-execution. It was over in a matter of seconds as bodies slumped to the floor, dead. The shinobi council did something completely out of their character as they all cheered happily that the corruption in the village will stop once and for all. They also turned to Naruko, whose shroud had retreated at this point, before Tsume ran over and pulled the blonde into a comforting hug.

"It's gonna get better from now on, Naru-chan. We promise you." she smiled as she buried her face in her hair. Naruko was too overwhelmed at how much they all cared for her well-being as she simply released the built-up emotions she bottled for the past six years and cried until she couldn't physically cry anymore. All the clan heads converged around the blonde as a sign of comfort and support, except for the Uchiha Chan Head. Fugaku Uchiha dismissed himself as he glared at his eldest son. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he returned the glare, standing closer towards the converging crowd in the middle of the room, not budging against his dominating father. With a snort, Fugaku left the room, leaving the party to fuss and dote over the girl who would have a second chance in life.

* * *

><p><strong>-N:LR-<strong>

* * *

><p>After the council meeting had finished in such a <em>bloody <em>manner, Hiruzen Sarutobi had personally seen to it to escort young Naruko home to her new apartment. He had sent a Kage Bunshin of his own to speak with the owner of the block of apartments he had tenancy over and discuss the details of living arrangements with the young jinchuriki. Thankfully, the owner held no prejudice towards her as she only came to Konoha two years ago as a property developer. She heard about the news about the young girl but she held no foul intentions towards her as she could look past the history and see her as they six-year old girl she was. Handing over the keys to the apartment and agreeing to deal with the documentation the following morning, she bade him goodnight and retired to her slumber.

It's been half-hour since the meeting finished and ten minutes since Hiruzen had wished her goodnight and left her on her own to discover her new apartment. Sure, it wasn't big but for a six year old orphan, it was all she needed. The walls were painted in a sky blue colour with a plain navy and white border separating the walls into two halves. The floor was a polished wooden finish which Naruko spent a whole of five minutes sliding along before deciding to take note of the rest of the place. The hallway was narrow in size with the cream-coloured bathroom trailing off on the left-hand side; having all the necessities she needed (bath/shower combo, sink, mirror, toilet, showering set, etc.)

At the end of the hallway was a large space that functioned as a living room, dining room and kitchen all-in-one. The kitchen appliances were all bunched up in the far right corner of the room (cooker/oven, sink, microwave, kettle, utensils, saucepans, plates, dishes, cups, so-on,) leaving the rest of the room for social purposes.

_'Yeah right...'_ she thought to herself cynically.

The room continued with the blue-navy-white theme with a white three-person sofa having settled near the wall separating this room from the next one. She made a note to herself that she'll need to speak with Saru-jiji about everything she's missing furniture-wise and ask his opinion and presence when she goes shopping. Finally moving onto the last room, another sense of deja vu occurred as she found herself standing in the same room as when she began customizing her avatar and stats. She giggled as she noticed the same poster resting above her head and the pot-plant over in the corner. The bed was slightly bigger than a single but it stayed underneath the window like it did back then.

Finally sitting down on her bed, she allowed herself a few moments to sigh as the day finally caught up with her. She fought with herself on whether to take her clothes off to sleep or keep them on in case anyone wanted to break in in the middle of the night.

_**"Don't worry, Naru-chan, I'll keep myself alert and wake you up if that happens."**_Ayumi helpfully interrupted. With a mental nod and smile, she took off her clothes before making her way into her comfy bed. However, before she fell asleep, new words began forming in front of her eyes;

**BONUS MISSIONS COMPLETED!**

**'Forgiven' - Forgiven ****Ayumi: +5000 XP  
><strong>**'Purged!' - Cleaned out the corruption within the Council: +5000 XP  
>'Home' - Acquired an apartment: +5000 XP<strong>

**Saved Precious People:**

**Sasuke: +1000 XP  
>Mikoto: +2500 XP<br>Itachi: +2500 XP**

**Total XP gained: 21000 XP  
><strong>

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>LEVEL UP!<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Congratulations!  
><strong>_

_**You have reached Level Seven!**_

_**Strength +56**_  
><em><strong>Speed +56<strong>_  
><em><strong>Intelligence +56<strong>_  
><em><strong>Defence +56<strong>_  
><em><strong>Charm +56<strong>_  
><em><strong>Luck +56<strong>_

_**Current Stats:**_

_**_**Strength: 99**_  
><em><strong>Speed: 114<strong>_  
><em><strong>Intelligence: 109<br>**__**Defence: 94**_  
><em><strong>Charm: 154<strong>_  
><em><strong>Luck: 164<strong>_**_

"Go away... too tired to do this now..." Naruko yawned, waving the words away with disinterest before finally turning over to sleep. She growled when she found a soft light shining on her face, only to find an Uzumaki Emblem floating in front of her. Her eyes drooped as she clicked on the icon, bringing up three save slots; the first being used when she saved the creation part of her story. Clicking on it, it prompted her for permission to overwrite. Clicking '**Yes**', she saved her game before closing the save menu and returning to her well-needed sleep...

Not knowing that tomorrow will be the foundation of her legacy as Ayumi began concocting training plans for the sleeping blonde...

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's Chapter Two! Originally, this was split into two chapters but I've decided to combine it into one large chapter to save confusion and end the story at an appropriate point. <em>****_The next few chapters will involve some more of the important events; the beginning of Naruko's training, Uchiha Massacre and Naruko's impromptu mission outside the village to experience her first kill. After that, well... you'll have to wait and see, ne? ;)_**

**_Hope you enjoy the edited second chapter! Ja matta ne! ;)_**

**_(1) = Spent twenty minutes working out the formula needed to accurately convert the currency from Ryo to Dollar to Pound (being Welsh and all.) Turns out that one pound is the equivalent (working off the currency exchange accurate at 27/8/14 and theredcourage. wordpress 2012/04/28/ naruto- ryo- the- canon- currency) to 139.44 Ryo. The total figure is equivalent to approximately £2.5 million. Call it extortionate but it doesn't sound that far-fetched if (using the conversion rate) if a D-Rank mission equals £35-36 ($60 approx.)_**

**_... don't worry, just remember that being a shinobi is a well-paid job. :D_**


	3. Black Holes and Revelations

_**Chapter Three up for you all! Now, as I've been working to a guide, I'll admit that there will be some familiarity with the generic plots that seems to follow the Naruto Fanfics but I don't want to conform so much. I will admit, however, that in comparison to some of the fanfictions I've read, her progress would be much more... realistic.**_

_**Many people will probably complain that she's becoming overpowered at such a young age but what about Itachi and Kakashi? They were already Genin by now. Also, with the usage of her Kage Bunshin, she'll learn much quicker. The only thing that would be hindering her right now would be her physical conditioning and swordplay as she's still young.**_

_**Also, there's been comments about Ayumi's behavior as the Kyuubi. I've seen fanfics have a romantic interest between the two, natural rivalry, utter opposite ends of the spectrum, etc. I've decided to go for a motherly/sisterly-type personality. Yes, she has had cubs of her own so she knows how it feels to hold motherly instincts for Naruko and raises her as if she was her own.**_

_**Also, sorry for not getting round to this sooner everyone! Recently got a job and just been working mostly, ready for the Christmas rush. With that said, I give you chapter three of Naruto: Legend Reborn! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Inner Speech (Naruko/Jinchuriki)"_

__'Inner Thoughts/Flashback'__

****"Entities Speech (In Person)"****

**"_**Entities Speech (telepathically)"**_**

**_**'Entities Thoughts, more than one person speaking.'**_**

**__"Jutsu!"__**

**_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter Three: Black Holes and Revelations<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_**

**_**Chapter Soundtracks: Butterflies and Hurricanes - Muse**_**

The morning sun rose gently over the sleepy village of Konohagakure as nature basked the village in a golden glow, painting a picture only nature herself could paint; the sun slowly rising in eastern part of the village as it blended effortlessly in the blend of oranges, reds, blues and deep purples. In the village, the sunbeams pierced through the window of one of the residential homes...

Namely, the apartment of one Naruko Uzumaki.

She was not a morning person, no matter how many people believed otherwise. If she had the chance, she'd rearrange the entire block of flats just to avoid the daily mockery of the sun, taunting her with her piercing golden rays of light.

"I hate mornings." she grumbled as the clock chose that moment to blare into existence...

Promptly before having its life abruptly taken away from it as it ended up cratered into the wall on the other side of the room. Slowly moving the covers off her small six year-old frame, her head poked up from the covers to reveal a dishevelled face with droopy blue eyes and messy blonde hair that spiked out in several directions.

She soon remembered the events that occurred the day before and pinched herself several times to make sure it wasn't a dream. She met the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the four entities that resided within her seal, she finally gotten less slack from the council members thanks to her 'jiji-chan' finding the people responsible for her miserable upbringing and constant sabotage. Also, after all that, he had personally escorted her to her new apartment. She almost cried in happiness when she realized she had a place of her own. Naruko took the moment to glance around the room as her eyes regained their original focus, just before she decided to make good in christening her shower with a relaxing soak. She found several towels, bathrobes, shampoos, body gels and soaps lined perfectly up for her as she switched on the hot water. Deciding it was hot enough, she stripped down and let herself bask in the cascading water as she relished in the feeling of being clean once again. It was invigorating for her both physically and emotionally. She gasped to see how much dirt she must've had built up on her as the water turned from clear to murky brown before swirling down the drain into parts unknown.

**"_Good morning, Naru-chan!" _**her residential kitsune spoke up for the first time this morning. **"****_So... how was your first night in a comfy bed?" _**she warmly smiled as the blonde grabbed two bars of soap to wash herself with.

"_It felt really good, Ayumi-chan! Jiji-chan was awesome to give me my own place." _she inwardly replied as she immersed herself further under the running water. _"Did you enjoy your first night in a bed in a long time, as well?" _the blonde politely asked back as she began rubbing the soap over herself.

_**"Hmmm!"**_Ayumi hummed in contentment as she yawned slightly, earning a melodious giggle from her host. _**"So what do you want to do today?"**_

_"You said yesterday that you'd begin training me?" _she asked, earning a frown from the redhead. She could easily see that her body was that of a six-year-old but her emotional and mental processes were that of someone much older; causing the blonde to grow up and adapt much quicker just to survive another day. Ayumi could've broken down and cried for the young girl as she finally places the look in her eyes: worthlessness. The redhead, herself, had experienced a lot in her lifetime as the generations came and went, leaving legacies behind. Yet this girl, the legacy of two of the _greatest_ shinobi of the era, ended up like this.

_**'Seriously, how could humans treated another of their kind in such a way? They've treated her like she was worth nothing more than a rabid animal! If they won't look out for her, then I will!'** _she fiercely growled, her determination to her promise flaring strongly in her mind. **_"Naru-chan, what do you know about chakra?" _**she asked, causing the blonde to pause in reflection as she stayed underneath the shower, not paying attention to how she loved the feeling of water on her skin.

"_Um... it's used to do stuff?" _she asked, hesitantly, awaiting a scolding for how stupid she was. Ayumi had to restrain herself from raging out against the villagers for their treatment towards her student.

**"_You're somewhere on the right lines, Naru-chan. Chakra is the life-essence of all living things; a combination of physical energies and spiritual energies. In simpler terms, experiences you encounter and your chakra improving in size, quality and control. By combining these two together you can manipulate and mold your chakra to perform, what you humans call, jutsu." _**Ayumi explained, simple enough for a girl of her age to explain.

Apparently, from the look on the girl's face, she didn't understand it. Sighing in defeat, she tried it a different way. _**"You know ramen, right? Imagine a bowl of ramen as if it was what your chakra looked like. Now, the ramen is... PAY ATTENTION!"** _she yelled as she saw the far-off look that appeared on her student's face, snapping her out of her thoughts instantly. **"_As I was saying... ramen is noodles and broth. Think of the noodles being prepared, stretched and cooked before they could be used. It's similar to the physical portion of your chakra as its slowly molded as time goes on. The broth forms form the right blend of ingredients, texture and the final taste; that represents the spiritual side. You won't get the taste right on the first go, so you keep experimenting until you find the right blend." _**she sighed, slightly embarrassed by having to explain the basics of chakra in the form of ramen. Her stomach rumbled slightly in addition to talking about the food, making Naruko giggle once again.

"_So... ramen is used for jutsu?" _she asked innocently, not knowing that Ayumi had taken to slamming her head repeatedly on one of the walls of the exterior of the house.

_**"I kinda got my hopes up a little **_**t****oo**_** high..."** _she sighed tiredly, allowing an amused smile to cross her face. _**"No, ramen is just food for you to eat. I just used it as a way to explain what chakra is."**_ she explained, getting a drawn-out 'Oh' from Naruko. _**"Going off track... the problem with you is that you have much higher chakra than anyone your age. That's a good thing but it means that your control will be... **_**abysmal**_**."**_ she continued.

_"What's that?"_

_**"Really, **_**really **_**bad."**_

_"Ohhhhh..."_

_**"So what we'll start off with will be accessing your chakra. You can't do anything until you access your chakra for the first time, so that's the first thing we'll need to do. After that, I'll teach you the jutsu your 'jiji' gave you as a present as it will greatly increase your training speed."**_ she explained, getting a determined nod from Naruko. Leaning back on the trunk of the tree she sat beneath, she closed her eyes and meditated. _**"Don't worry if you can't access it on your first go; it'll take time before you finally recognize your own chakra and we've got plenty of time. If it helps, try placing your hands like mine."**_ Ayumi explained, showing Naruko the hand sign for 'Hitsuji'.

Nodding once more, Naruko closed her eyes as her hands move into the same position as Ayumi's. She slowed her breathing down to something close to sleep-like but she was still aware of her surroundings outside of the mindscape. Ayumi simply decided to close her eyes for a nap while she waited for Naruko to finish the task she had given her. Naruko had spent a long time underneath the water as she found the water turning cold for her, three hours later. Taking a break, she dried herself painfully from the scolding burns before heading to her room and heading back to the exercise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had taken Naruko nearly all of the following two months before she found the thing she was searching for. She gasped in shock to see how much was flooding inside her and how wild it felt. She admired the blue-looking river of chakra before discovering several other colours of balled chakra sitting in her stomach. With simple deduction, she could understand that each signature represented all the entities held within her.<p>

**"_Wow, Naru-chan! You've managed to find your chakra! How does it feel to have it flowing inside of you like that?" _**Ayumi asked, curious about her response. Naruko paused for a few more moments as she traced a certain blob of chakra travelling past her tenketsu.

"_It's... it's amazing! T-This is what my chakra feels like?" _she asked in response as she took in the sensations before cancelling the meditation technique and allowing herself to recover for a short while. Ayumi couldn't be more proud of her new student as it would take a young shinobi in training at least a year before they discover their chakra. The fact that Naruko discovered it in two months shows her determination and her drive to succeed. For the next part, she quickly tugged Naruko inside her mindscape to meet with her face to face, just in the field clearing outside the house.

**"Yep! You see, the normal 'Bunshin no Jutsu' is classed as a genjutsu because it makes copies of the original but they're more like illusions. I won't bother teaching you genjutsu because you'll never fully grasp the control you need to perform them. I can, however, teach you how to dispel them."** she promised, earning a swift nod. **"Anyway, '_Kage Bunshins_' are different because they are physical replications of the user. They'll dispel from a strong hit but the more chakra you pump into them, the more they can do before they do dispel."** she continued.

**"It's not as effective now but as you progress, the more of an impact this'll have on your training, Naru-chan."**she explained, noticing the hopeful look in her sapphire eyes. **"A little known fact; this jutsu originated from the Uzumaki's for their enormous chakra reserves, a trait you've definitely inherited from your mother." **she explained as she demonstrated the jutsu for Naruko, revealing a clone of the redhead that was the exact identical to the original.

"Okay but why will this help my training?" she asked, earning a melodious laugh in return, courtesy of the redhead.

**"This is the main reason why I want you to learn this jutsu; the memory transfer ability. Remember when I told you about the difference between training by yourself and training with clones?"** she recalled.

"Yeah... ten hours by myself is just that. Ten hours with nine clones and myself is a hundred hours." Naruko replied, having to think briefly.

**"Now, I'm going to go over here. I want you to tell my clone something in private. Can you do that for me?"** she kindly asked, getting an enthusiastic nod from the blonde as the redhead disappeared in a burst of white flames. Naruko turned to the clone and looked at it with a hint of trepidation, earning a sad look from the clone. The clone took note of her introversion and slowly walked over to her before running her hands through the long blonde hair of Naruko. She softly smiled as she felt the girl relax under her hand's ministrations.

**"Naru-chan? I'm a copy of Ayumi-chan. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"** she warmly smiled, disarming her fear of talking to someone new as she whispered something in her ear, causing the redhead to laugh heartily before she dispelled. Ayumi rushed back in view with a large tick on her forehead.

**"What do you mean I talk in my sleep!?"** she protested, earning a genuine bout of laughter from the young six-year-old.

"I heard you talking about chasing that 'damn rabbit' and eating it." she laughed before she whipped her head round to face her, pointing, "How did you know what I said!?"

**"I was wondering when you'd figure it out."** she smirked mischievously, **"When a clone dispels, all the memories and chakra-based exercises its done reverts to the other clones and to the original. I told you a little bit in passing last night but we'll begin working on performing the you've got that down, we'll be focusing on nothing but conditioning your body while your clones all train in chakra control exercises. Muscle memory is also important but you can't copy physical training; you've got to do that yourself."** Ayumi explained as the two girls moved under the shade of a sakura tree nearby, allowing them to enjoy the shade.

"Ayumi-chan?" Naruko turned to her, a little hint of an emotion in her eyes that Ayumi couldn't quite place.

**"What's the matter?"**

"... why are you so willing to help me?"

**"Because, Naru-chan, you're what you call a _'diamond in the rough'_. You have so much potential inside of you and I want to nurture you and see you shine! You've forgiven me so easily and yet you look on yourself like you're nothing significant..."** she began as water formed on the corners of her eyes as she faced the blonde in front of her.

**"Naruko, you've got a heart of gold to forgive me for what I've done and what your life has been like as a result. I promise you, here and now on my title as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that I will turn you into a kunoichi _much _more powerful than your parents. Don't ever think you're worthless, my dear."** she whispered softly as she traced the whiskers on her cheeks, getting a moan in response. **"Also... because you remind me so much of one of my little ones, so I feel a kinship with you_._"** she whispered near the end.

"You have children, Ayumi-chan?" Naruko asked, shocked by the news that the Kyuubi has children of her own. A sad smile fluttered across the redhead's face while a lone tear fell from her eyes.

**"The correct term to use would be _'had'_, Naru-chan. I wouldn't want to burden you with my troubles when you have your own to deal with first but I promise to tell you when I'm ready to say." **she replied sadly. Naruko softly nodded as she had no words to respond to the last piece of information.

"Okay, Ayumi-chan." Naruko smiled in response as her eyes had a brighter shine in them now. She would push herself to make her proud and to protect her and anyone else who would give her a chance. Knowing she was like one of Ayumi's own, she would prove she would give everything she had in honor of the little kit. Giving a quick prayer to said fox, she made her way back into the outside world as she soon got dressed and made her way to one of the training grounds she passed a few months back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-N:LR-<em>**

* * *

><p>(Next Day: Training Ground Forty-Three)<p>

As Naruko entered the training ground, she let loose a smile on her face as she recalled what Ayumi had just told her; allowing her to work off that energy as she began working on creating the Kage Bunshins. Having been unsuccessful at her attempts from the night before, she decided to try again today before she did any of her warm-up exercises. It had taken her two hours of constant trying before she found herself staring into the sapphire eyes of her look-alike that didn't look like it was paling to death.

"Hey boss." the clone Naruko replied, earning a smile from the original.

"Don't call me boss, okay? I'm not your superior, I'm just a kid." she replied, getting a chuckle from the clone in front of her. The clone gave a small wave before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**"****I see you've managed to get the Kage Bunshin down already... good. I just want you to run a few laps around the field... let's say five laps. After that, fifty push-ups and sit ups."** _she instructed, getting a groan from the girl. _**"I never said this would be easy but I can't do much with you yet as your body is severely lacking nutrients. This'll get things started without doing your body harm. I'll need you to speak with your Hokage to see if he can help you getting you some healthy foods to eat so I can use those nutrients to develop your body nicely and to how it should be."**_ she quickly explained, getting a nod from the girl as she slowly began jogging around the field. It was while she was running her fourth lap that her tenant warned her that she had an admirer watching her train, making the blonde girl feel self-conscious again as she slowed down a little bit. The figure frowned underneath his mask as he appeared in the middle of the field. The young girl panicked before she recognized the design from last night, making her relax a little.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Naruko-chan. Can I ask why you are running around the field?" he asked calmly. He didn't want to let her know that he volunteered as a protection detail for the young girl under the order of the Hokage.

"I'm training. I want to be a shinobi like you, Itachi-niisan." she replied, smiling a little as she began pushing herself to be a little more social with others. Itachi nodded with a smile underneath his mask as he could see the figures of her parents standing behind her, smiling.

"I'm sure you'll be a great kunoichi." he nodded. "I couldn't help but notice you were trying a jutsu earlier... what jutsu was that?" he inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It was a present from jiji last night. He said it was something called the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_." she replied, not missing the look of astonishment of his face. "You know the jutsu?" she asked.

"I do, and I'm quite surprised that Hokage-sama would give you access to a B-Ranked kinjutsu." he replied, earning a confused look from her. "It's a forbidden jutsu because it's too taxing on a person's chakra reserves and could prove fatal if misused. You understand how it works?"

"Hai, Itachi-niisan. It splits your chakra in half each time you use it but it shouldn't be a worry for me as its a clan technique. I guess jiji thought he could give me a memento of my old clan." she smiled, wandering how strong the Uzumaki were. Itachi was surprised once more as he never realized that the Kage Bunshin was an Uzumaki Clan jutsu, knowing it couldn't be from her Namikaze heritage.

"I didn't realize it was a clan technique... thank you for that information." he smiled as he took off his mask. "So, you're training to be a kunoichi... would you like me to help you as well?" he offered. Naruko hesitated for a moment as she wondered what-

_**"Take the offer. I know chakra control exercises but I'm not as familiar with your jutsu system like Itachi is. Don't forget, he is one of the people who I expect you to surpass so having his mentoring added will greatly bump you in the right direction. I'm touched that you thought of what I'd say first but this is a golden opportunity you don't want to miss."**_ she explained softly, winning a determined nod from Naruko.

"I'd like that, Itachi-niisan." she smiled as she resumed running around the field, missing the soft look in the Uchiha's eyes. He watched her as she continued running around the field, thinking about what she should train her in.

_'Naruko has a lot of potential inside of her and I don't have to worry about her suffering much from chakra exhaustion. She's already able to handle the Kage Bunshin and I'm curious as to how many clones she can make without feeling the strain on her chakra. Chakra control will definitely be priority for now, as well as conditioning her body for a taijutsu form for her. I'll try and introduce her to kaa-san and see if she'll help out her best-friend's daughter.'_ he thought amusedly to himself. He was broken from his thoughts as he watched a slightly panting Naruko walk up to him and taking a seat on the grass in front of him. "Naruko-chan, I want you to try and make as many clones as you can for me." he requested. She nodded as she placed her hands in a cross-shaped sign with her middle and ring fingers crossing over each other.

**_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_**

A large plume of smoke appeared over the field before fading away to reveal roughly fifty clones of the blonde that was panting heavier in front of him. He was impressed by the sight as he realized that she could put other jonin and kage-level shinobi to shame with her reserves. "H-How's that, Itachi-nii?" she asked shyly. He sat down and placed a hand on her shoulder, allowing her to look up at his smiling face.

"It's rare to see someone so adept at this jutsu... but then again, it's yours by right. You understand the side effect of the bunshin, correct?" he asked, getting a nod in return. "I see. We'll begin with some chakra exercises. I want you all to grab leaves and begin sticking them to your forehead. It's a simple exercise which will help you control your chakra better." Itachi ordered to the blonde platoon.

"Why do we need to do that?" one of the clones yelled back.

"There's a balance when it comes to chakra levels: more chakra, less control. Less chakra, better control. You've clearly shown me that you have much more chakra than most people in the village, myself included. In turn, your control over your chakra is likely to be non-existent. We'll keep doing this so we can improve your chakra and not waste any chakra in your techniques." he explained, getting several puzzled faces.

"If Naruko and all of you managed to complete the exercise by the end of the day, then there would be more clones tomorrow. I can tell she wasted a lot of chakra in creating all you and the control will manage it better and fine-tune her jutsus to work more efficiently at a lower cost of chakra." he sighed as he explained further, getting a chorus of 'Oh's' in response before they all rushed off to grab leaves.

"What will I be doing, Itachi-nii?" the original Naruko asked as she paid attention to some of the clones as they cursed the leaves for not sticking.

"You will be working on conditioning and developing your body figure, not meaning it in a less than appropriate manner." he replied. "Never mind." he added, noticing the weird look on her face.

_**"Naru-chan, I need to talk with you for a minute."**_ Ayumi intervened.

"Itachi-nii, Ayumi-chan's asking me to speak with her for a minute." she relayed, earning an understanding nod from Itachi who shifted into a defensive position to protect the girl. She smiled as she focused on entering her mindscape, soon coming face-to-face with her resident kitsune.

(Mindscape)

**"Naru-chan, I understand your hesitation,"** Ayumi quickly spoke, easing her fears. **"But you need to understand something important in your profession of being a kunoichi: _'A shinobi uses all their tools.'_"** she reminded her pupil with a serious tone. **"I won't lie to you, the training we'll put you through will be extreme. You _will_ get hurt. You will cry, bleed, tire, scream profanities at the top of your lungs and call us everything under the sun bar our own names. However, by the time you've finished, you will be able to do so much more than most people older than you, let alone your own age."**

"I-I understand, sensei." she nodded quietly.

**"Something you want to ask?" **she replied, hinting at the blonde to ask the question she had on her mind.

"Ano... I'm only six years old. Don't you think that, um, I would be... _too strong_?" she stuttered slightly. Ayumi couldn't help but giggle at the question as she expected as such. Naruko's head snapped up to face the redhead as she stared into her crimson eyes, filled with warmth.

**"I can see where your thoughts come from. Although, let me say a few things that may allow to see my thought pattern. You may want to ask Itachi this as well." **she began, motioning for Naruko to sit in front of her. Like before, some small foxes made their way towards the two of them and snuggled close. **"I've been around for so long; I've seen generations pass by like grains of sand. I've seen horrors you people can commit, sick enough to leave you with nightmares for a month. On the other hand, I've seen people who have revolutionized what it means to be a shinobi. I've seen so much in my lifetime and I've still yet more to experience."**

**"In you... Kami-sama only knows how much is resting upon your shoulders." **she paused, allowing a moment to form her words. **"I want you to be well-prepared for what you may face in years to come. You may think it's being overpowered but would you say the same thing if something you learned now could be used to save someone precious to you?" **she rhetorically asked, taking note of the understanding look in the blonde's eyes. **"If you lost that person, how would you feel? Knowing that you could have put the extra effort in but decided not to because you were afraid?"****  
><strong>

Naruko couldn't reply as she sat there in stunned silence, allowing the words to play over again in her head. She couldn't argue back because she had gotten the nail on the head and made so much sense to her. If the difference could mean saving someone's life and losing them forever, of course she would make the effort to save them. It was that moment she decided that she would use everything at her disposal and would branch out as far as she could. She turned to face Ayumi once more, knowing the redhead could see that she had agreed with what she said.

"Even though Itachi-nii told me he'd be conditioning my body, what is it I'll be learning altogether?"

**"Whatever Itachi teaches you will be up to him. ****As for me, I will be begin teaching you my _personal _taijutsu style, the 'Shidare Kitsune', better known as the 'Weeping Fox'. This style is better suited for you as you'll make up for your lack of strength with speed, reflexes and flexibility." **she smiled, holding up three fingers as she continued revealing her training plan.

**"This form is based on three sole principles; evasion, misdirection and precise counter-attacking. As you are now, you will learn the basic katas and work through the stances and the combinations. The problem we'll have is that the advanced forms will have to incorporate the use of additional appendages, namely... _tails_."** she explained, getting a slightly disappointed slouch from the young girl. **"None of that!"** she reprimanded, **"I'll have to speak with you at a later date about a proposal I'll make to you but you're not ready for it. You'll probably be ready for it in about four years or so, we'll see yet."** she mused, going off tangent a little.

"Do you really believe I've got what it takes?" she asked, a little bit of pessimism seeping through her emotional cracks. Ayumi did not like this Naruko and decided to stop with the pitying act once and for all. She grabbed Naruko firmly by her shoulders and stared straight into her sapphire eyes.

**"Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze."**

"H-Hai?"

**"I'm gonna put your fears to rest right now. You are the daughter of two of the most influential shinobi that ever lived. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze: Kage-level kunoichi. She was feared for her limitless chakra reserves and the power behind her ninjutsu. She was a Uzumaki Seal Master in accordance with the prerequisites of the Uzumaki Clan, on a level _above _your father. She had the moniker of 'The Crimson Death' given to her for her deadly skill in kenjutsu. They said that whoever saw her crimson hair on the battlefield would surely die as no-one ever survived." **she began, Naruko taking all the information in wonder.

**"Your father, Minato Namikaze: Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Known for his mastery in Fuuinjutsu, the Art of Seals, and second only to your mother. He was known for the two jutsu that decimated the Iwa army in the Third Great Shinobi War: the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. The only person to have achieved a SS-Ranking in the bingo books with a 'Flee on Sight' order."**

**"If you still need more proof, I will gladly give you more. Myself, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The third most powerful Biju, weaker than the original Juubi and the Juubi no Kamiryu. Known throughout the nations for my power to level mountains and create tsunamis with my tails, alone. My most powerful move, Bijudama, can easily wipe out a village in one hit. I am also known for my Demonic abilities and my specialty lying in Demonic Illusions, something you refer to as 'Magen'."**

**"The Juubi no Kamiryu, Kami-sama's personal Champion and strong enough to stand on equal grounds with the original Juubi. He has not interceded with humanity before now so you humans have no recollection of him. However, I know more as I've met him several times before. He is as formidable as they come and loyal and humble as one could possibly be. He is skilled in using Kami-sama's power, something you would call 'Seiton' or 'Holy Release'. He is also skilled with his swordplay but he prefers using zanbatou than katana and has the power to back up his swings. He also has an unknown power, even to me, which he uses. I guess he will teach you once that time comes." **she trailed off before bringing Naruko's tear-stricken face back to hers.

**"I won't go into Itachi's credentials as I don't need to. You keep asking yourself if you're worthy enough to earn our attention but the matter of the fact is this; you've earned our attention because you have a pure heart. You were made a victim of circumstance and this is Kami-sama's _personal _apology to you by giving you the four of us to aid you in your growth. She has high hopes for you, Naru-chan, as we all do. Don't you think that warrants enough proof that you are deemed _worthy_?"** she softly smiled as she quickly pulled Naruko into her arms, hushing her as the blonde sobbed loudly in her arms. The overwhelming peace surrounded the field as the two kept in each other's arms. Ayumi's right ear twitched as she sensed someone there with them. She turned to the figure, only to see them hod a finger to their lips. With a playful nod, the figure disappeared back into their portion of the mindscape. The two remained that like for a while before Naruko pulled away and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Ayumi-chan. I know now that I was chosen to be great. I'll have a part to do while I'm here and I'll make sure I'm ready for it when the time comes." Naruko promised with her hand over her heart. A soft nod was all that was given before Naruko faded back to reality.

(Outside World)

Fluttering her eyelids open once more, she let loose a small groan that brought Itachi's attention back to her. Placing the drawn tanto back in his sheath, the Uchiha prodigy sat in front of his new student. "I take it that you were somewhat uncomfortable about the training as you thought it would interfere with what Ayumi-san would be teaching you?" he sagely explained, getting a slow response from the blonde. "It's alright, I understand your feelings, but you should know that the more you have underneath your belt, the better off you'll be when facing off against opponents who'll underestimate you. Sure, people focus solely on one taijutsu form but having another one can be effective against people who can easily exploit your weaknesses in one form and allow you to switch to the other, taking away their advantage." he explained.

"So... if I had a style that focused on counter-attacks but my opponent capitalized on that, I could have another taijutsu form, say strength-based, that'll allow me to penetrate his guard and land severe blows because their taijutsu form would be more susceptible to increasing their speed and reaction time, leaving their defence much weaker." Naruko explained, earning a startled gasp from Itachi. "Ano, what did I say?" she asked confusedly.

"That... was an _excellent_ way to explain it and is precisely the point I wanted to make." Itachi praised. "So you see the benefits, correct?" he asked, getting a sharp nod in return. "Then I believe it would be best if we conditioned your body first so that you can handle what the two of us will teach you. Meanwhile, your clones will be focusing on your chakra control so we can improve your training efficiency."

"I make more clones, I learn much faster..." she mused, earning a nod from Itachi.

"I'm surprised how thoughtful and how advanced you are about all this... I wouldn't believe that I was speaking with a six year old girl with the forethought and understanding you're showing me right now." he probed, curiosity taking control. Naruko simply giggled in response and mentally asked Ayumi to go with the flow for this one.

"Ayumi-chan has been teaching me more with my vocabulary and writing. I guess I just inherited my parent's genius, ne?" she winked playfully. Itachi shook his head in amusement as he could understand perfectly what she meant, knowing how much she was spot on with her assumption. "Then again, I don't think I'm up to what you were like when _you _were my age." she grinned. This time, Itachi couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped his mouth as she was spot on once again.

"True, I can't say too much in my defence." he sighed happily.

"Ano, Itachi-nii?"

"Yes?"

"I had a talk with Ayumi-chan about something and she said to ask you the same question..." she started, taking Itachi's gesture to continue. "I was worried that I would be learning too much and become too strong. She explained to me that a shinobi uses all their tools. She also said that learning something now could help save a life later on." she explained, getting a warm smile from the Uchiha as he listened.**  
><strong>

"I can't find any flaws in the explanation." he replied, getting a look from Naruko as she glanced at him. "Ayumi-san is right, Naruko. We all use whatever we can to make sure we survive another day, as well as our precious people. If your name was any inclination, I would think that your name would be 'Naruto' if you were born a boy, instead. So... we'll turn you into the 'Maelstrom' you were named to be." he smiled once more, earning a fierce nod from Naruko as her fears were laid to rest. "Now, I hope you're ready because training begins now." he smirked coyly.

Naruko _did not _like that smirk. _Not at all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-N:LR-<em>**

* * *

><p>"I hate you both." Naruko grumbled as she collapsed through the front door of her front door, kicking the door close from behind. "I can't feel my arms, my back is killing me and I feel like I got smashed in the head with a sledgehammer." She reached her bedroom and promptly collapsed on her bed, feeling her eyelids drooping in succession from fatigue of the last two days catching up with her. The training session with Ayumi and Itachi, both, had left her<p>

_**"That may be so but even**_** you _have to admit that you can feel that your chakra is more... _tamed_."_**Ayumi quipped through the mental link. **_"Considering it was your first official session, you've passed my expectations with flying colours._****_"_** she praised her. Naruko nodded non-committedly as she pulled herself up to her feet to undress herself. Tossing the clothing aside, she collapsed back onto the bed in a pair of white underwear and a white top. Before Ayumi could speak further, she watched as an anomaly made itself known in front of her host. _**"What the..."**_

**QUEST ACCEPTED!**

_**When playing through story mode, you can take up quests as a means to gain experience points, ryo and bonuses! The missions varies from timed quests to on-going quests! (Note: on-going quest gives a bigger reward payout.)**_

_**"Fox's Gamble"  
>Made a deal with Ayumi.<br>(Incomplete:- Reward: 100000 XP, 30,000 Ryo, Bonus Skill; 'Hanyou Form')**_

_**"Under Crimson Eyes"  
>Began training with Itachi.<br>(Incomplete:- Reward: 40000 XP, 15,000 Ryo, Ability Perk; 'Sharingan Immunity')**_

**SKILL BONUS!**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: **_**+1000 XP  
><em>Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: <em>+2000 XP  
><strong>**Leaf Exercise: +500 XP**

**TRAINING BONUS!**

**Chakra: 1408 (+29)  
>Chakra Control (Leaf): 100100  
>Chakra Control (Tree): 37100**

**Strength: +2  
>Speed: +6<br>Defence: +7**

**Current Stats:**

**Strength: 101  
>Speed: 120<br>Intelligence: 109  
>Defence: 101<br>Charm: 154  
>Luck: 164<strong>

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**You have achieved the rank of 'Genin'!**

**+2,500 Ryo**

**_"Naruko, what the fuck is going on?"_ **Ayumi bluntly asked, wondering what the sudden intrusion was all about.

_"Please, can you leave it for tonight?" _Naruko softly begged her companion. _"I need to pause and take some time to gather myself before I tell you everything." _she sighed as she prepared herself for a long night...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>(Time Skip: Three Years - Hokage's Office)<strong><em><br>_**

Hiruzen sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time as he looked over the folders that sat on his desk. Not having the concentration to focus on the words written upon them, his mind drifted back to the argument he just dealt with regarding Fugaku Uchiha. Hiruzen was stunned to silence for the man having the gall to openly threaten him about taking '_what was rightfully theirs_' and dealing with Danzo in his ear, pushing him into allowing the grim mission to go through...

He eventually caved in, _curse his weakened spirit_.

He snapped his fingers as two figures made themselves known before him, kneeling in a respective bow with their right hands over their hearts and head bowed downwards. On the left was a tall lean figure that cloaked themselves in plain black; long-sleeved shirt with the shoulders left bare, trousers, sandals and protective vest that blended in with the rest of their uniform and long black hair that was tied back into a loose-ponytail. Next to him was a smaller figure that could've been taken for a child; dressing in a similar get-up as her male counterpart but the difference being a short skirt with a pair of skin-tight shorts on underneath and black taping that traveled up her legs and calves before slipping naughtily underneath the legs of her shorts. Her blonde hair was tied into a bun with a short ponytail flowing freely between her shoulder blades.

"Itachi, Urufu, I have an important mission for the two of you to undertake but I will allow you to back out if you do not wish to accept." he began, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I have tried several times to deal with Fugaku Uchiha about the hostility and tension that has been seen to rise between the Uchiha Clan and Konoha and it is only a matter of time before things escalate and innocents become caught in the crossfire. I cannot stay my hand any longer and... as much as it pains me to ask you both about this... I need the two of you to completely _exterminate_ the Uchiha Clan." he finished grimly. The two ANBU remained in their knelt positions before the blonde on the right tilted her head up slightly to her superior.

"Hokage-sama... permission to speak freely?" she asked. Receiving a curt nod in response, she allowed herself to exhale sharply before running through a sequence of hand signs before the room glowed in a dark purple glow. "Can I make a request of you, jiji?" she asked, pulling the ANBU mask off her face and rising to her full height. Behind the mask were a pair of vibrant sapphire eyes that settled on a developing girl's face, finished off with a button nose, filling pink lips and three whisker-marks on each cheek. "Spare Mikoto-chan and Sasuke-kun. Mikoto-chan has told me on several occasions about the coup they're planning and she's been disagreeing with it every step of the way. Fugaku-teme's even gone so far as to physically abuse her in front of her two sons..." she trailed off, looking towards her partner. "If we kill everyone, it means that we're no better than those over in Kiri for committing mass genocide because of their bloodline. I know it's not the case but you can see where I come from." she explained. "Keeping Mikoto-chan, Itachi-nii and Sasuke-kun alive means that the curse of hatred can be wiped and allow the Uchiha clan to be restored to walk among the light." she finished, noting that her partner had stood up next to her having also removed his mask.

"I understand fully where you come from, Naruko-chan." Hiruzen nodded, smiling proudly at his surrogate granddaughter for her forethought on the matter. He was still shocked to find that she had the credentials to enter the ANBU by the age of eight but with Ayumi and Itachi both teaching her... it was truly only a matter of time. "Itachi-kun? Do you agree with Naruko-chan's request?" he kindly asked, knowing how painful it must be for an Uchiha to be ordered to erase his entire Clan.

"I do agree with Naru-chan's claims, Hokage-sama; personally and politically. It pains me to see my Clan being reduced to nothing more than protesters who want to dominate over all they see and given themselves into the curse of hatred that dwells within the use of the Sharingan... but I know that there are those who have seen past that and have truly found the knowledge of our doujutsu for the purpose it was meant to be used for. I also request that we may spare my younger brother and my mother from execution." Itachi deeply bowed, not wanting anything more than what he wanted right now. Hiruzen nodded with an understanding light in his eyes as he turned to his pseudo-granddaughter.

"Urufu, I would like you to provide a distraction for Mikoto and Sasuke. I need you to lead them away from the Uchiha district and subdue them so that they would sleep until tomorrow. I would prefer it if you escorted the two of them to your place for the night, where Inu, Hebi and Ryu will take over and provide security detail for the rest of the night. Itachi, I want you to try and gather the Uchiha populace within the district walls and find a way to keep them all trapped within so that we can allow ourselves to claim that it was an accident. After that, I leave the Uchiha Clan up to your discretion. Neither of you must be caught and no traces must be lead back to either of you, unless we suffer a political backlash and find ourselves in an unfavorable position. I suggest that the two of you use formation Epsilon for this mission. You both have your orders. My deepest sympathies and my thoughts go with you both tonight. Dismissed." he finished, bowing slightly to the two ANBU as they placed their masks back on their faces.

**"Hai, Hokage-sama."** the two replied in unison before fading into the air, a variation of the Fuuton: Shunshin that Naruko had perfected a while back and had allowed Itachi to copy it for his own use.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>There was a definite tension in the moonlit night as everyone felt a sense of foreboding creep down their spines. Businesses had closed early and families decided to stay together tonight as they all feared that something would happen. Walking down the deserted streets was a young girl that had her hair tied up into pigtails, flowing comfortably over her shoulders and down her back. She held her emotions in check as she knew that this mission was of the utmost importance to, not just herself but to several others like Itachi, Hokage-jiji, Mikoto-chan, Sasuke-kun, and everyone else whose lives hinged on tonight's actions.<p>

_**"You need to remain calm, Naru-chan. Don't worry about sensing others as I'm on high alert."** _Ayumi spoke up within the blonde's mind, trying her best to reassure her that things would be fine. A small nod was the only response as Naruko made her way up to the front door of the house of the Clan Head. Steeling her resolve, she knocked hastily on the door a few times as she slipped into her carefree persona. She waited a few moments before she heard soft footsteps closing in on her position, sighing silently in relief when a female answered the door.

"Hello? Oh! Naru-chan! what brings you here so late this evening?" Mikoto asked as a smile graced her face. Naruko softly mouthed a word towards her before continuing her act. "Don't tell me... _another_ case of drunkards near your apartment?" she sighed bemusedly. Naruko sheepishly chuckled as she scratched her cheek with her index finger.

"Yeaaaah... I'm sorry to be a pain. If you want, you can bring Sasuke-kun with you and I can look after him while you deal with the _prowlers_?" she offered helpfully. The Uchiha matriarch nodded with a soft smile as she headed back inside for a few moments. She didn't wait long before she found Mikoto walking outside of her house with a bundle held closely to her chest; that of a sleeping Sasuke as he slept on his mother's shoulder. Mikoto nodded to Naruko as she placed a slender hand on her shoulder before the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi watched the interaction with a hint of amusement in his eyes before he began making his move.

(Naruko's Apartment)

The three figures reappeared in the middle of the living room as Mikoto gently placed Sasuke on the untouched bed while Naruko began running through hand signs to activate the defence mechanism sealing she had placed on the walls once she had gotten confident with her fuinjutsu abilities. Sighing in relief that Sasuke and Mikoto were safe, she made her way towards the bathroom and knocked three times. Moving back, three figures appeared before the pair, dressed in ANBU uniforms.

"Hebi, Ryu, Inu, you have been assigned to protection detail for Mikoto-san and Sasuke while myself and Itachi both head off to our respective mission." Naruko replied emotionless, her ANBU psyche snapping into place. "The rank of this mission has been placed under my jurisdiction on how _I_ see the importance of the mission being. That said, this will be a S-Rank mission and I do not expect failure form _any_ of you." she glared coldly at the three of them. "Hebi, I'll be placing you in charge of Sasuke's safety while Inu and Ryu keeps an eye on Mikoto."

_**"Hai, taichou!"** _the three of them replied in unison as Hebi made her way into the bedroom to keep an eye on Sasuke while Ryu vanished into the air and Inu made himself comfortable on the sofa as he took off his mask. He ruffled his silver mop for a few seconds before giving Naruko an eye-smile. "So, may I ask what the mission is about?"

"Kashi-kun, you know I can't tell you so stop trying to force me!" she chuckled playfully at the silver-haired man before her face turned slightly serious. "Put it this way, it's been labeled as SS-Rank. That's all you need to know." she finished, changing into her uniform once more as she quickly tied her hair up into a bun before throwing her hood over her head. A quick snap and her mask was locked in place; a soot-grey mask with a snowy-white muzzle. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue, giving the mask a feral and mysterious aura to it before checking her equipment. She glanced back at Mikoto and gave her a sharp nod before vanishing into air, ready for the next stage of the plan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-N:LR-<em>**

* * *

><p>Itachi looked impassively as he watched a few late-night walkers continued to walk up and down the district from his position on top of the Uchiha Police Force building. It had been a gesture of good will from Konoha to the Uchiha Clan in regards to keeping the peace between both sides and prosper together. However, tonight would prove that this building would no longer be of any use as the workforce wouldn't be alive long enough to see the sunrise. He felt a presence behind him as he drew his tanto out of his sheath. Turning back to the hooded ANBU beside him, the two nodded as she withdrew a pair of tanto of her own before the two of them disappeared from their position and commenced the next stage of the mission; the massacre.<p>

The two had started at the beginning of the district, near the entrance, before the two decided to 'divide and conquer' the sector that belonged to the Uchiha Clan. Itachi had placed a wide-scale genjutsu upon a certain area before moving up close to them and silently and quickly ending their lives with a slice to their necks. Meanwhile, Naruko simply moved like a zephyr on the wind as several clones of her made their way around the sectors and killing their given targets. This had gone on for nearly half hour before the two met outside Itachi's home. Urufu glanced up to Itachi as she gazed into his spinning Sharingan eyes as she gazed back into his own with her chakra-enhanced sapphire eyes that seemed to glow from behind her mask. Without a word, the taller of the two figures proceeded inside while Naruko opted for a quick scout to see if any had been missed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Itachi slid his tanto out of its sheath as he made his way through the abandoned hallways of his home. Despite being prepared for this, he couldn't help but feel pity for his father for having let himself delve so far into darkness that he knew there could be no redemption for him. He came up to an illuminated room, his father's study, before taking a soft breath and casting one of his ocular genjutsus on the room in front of him. Moving quietly behind him, he prepared the tanto to slash the neck of his father...<p>

"Hello, Itachi."

At the sound of his father's voice, Itachi froze up as the blade rested inches away from his jugular. Fugaku turned his head slightly so that he could watch his son out of the corner of his eye, taking note of the raging emotions that flashed across his eyes. The Uchiha head simply sighed in disappointment at his oldest son's actions. "So it seems you've taken your side. Such a _pity _to see such talent working for that _pathetic excuse _of a Hokage. You are so blinded by their bullshit that you believe that what they're doing to this clan is acceptable! We were _born _to achieve power, _great power!_" Fugaku tried persuading as his tone switched from condescending to sarcastic to proud.

"No, father..." Itachi slowly replied, gathering up the courage to respond, "I'm not blinded by anything. I can see the truth of the situation and I can see that you're _jealous_." Itachi spoke with increasing venom in his voice. "Jealous of the fact that you'll _never _have the power of the Hokage and that you're too proud to be thankful for what has already been given to you. I still can't believe that you were so far gone in your quest for power that you outright _threatened _the Hokage about claiming his position by force..." he slowly shook his head.

"Danzo was right..." Fugaku slowly responded, his lips peeling back into a snarl, "It's better to rule by force and by fear! We were _born _to lead, _born _to take the power that lies before us and there is nothing we'll do that will prevent us form achieving that power!" he yelled defiantly.

"No, Danzo is a jaded veteran who will never understand the truth behind the 'Will of Fire' that Hokage-sama instills; the will to fight to defend that which is precious to each and every one of us." Itachi resolved as he pulled the blade deeper to the man's throat, knowing he was unable to do anything because of him placing paralysis and chakra-nulling seals on his back before talking. "Kaa-san has seen what's been happening and she had been spared by a request of a _girl_... a girl who is constantly scorned by everyone and treated her like she was worth less than the dirt everyone walks on; a girl who had repeatedly suffered at the hands of _numerous _shinobi who represent the Uchiha Clan... yet she would spare her and Sasuke because she sees the will within them both."

_"If there is anyone I could see becoming Hokage one day, it would be her... following in her father's footsteps as she restores this village back to its former glory." _he whispered into his father's ears before pulling the blade back over his neck. He watched for a few moments as the crimson liquid pooled around his feet as his dead father's body collapsed next to his feet. Itachi took a few moments to give his prayers to the fallen clan members but was suddenly broken out of his trance when he felt a chakra spike nearby. Itachi's eyes widened as he could feel the maliciousness in the chakra, similar to that of the...

"Naruko!" he spoke to himself before disappearing in a Shunshin to aid his partner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-N:LR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>(Moments Prior)<p>

Naruko silently traveled on top of the rooftops of the now-deserted buildings as she checked the district for any survivors. She had never been a fan of killing needlessly, always trying to resort to talking with others and have them change their ways, but she knew that there were times where words would fall on deaf ears and that action would be needed...

The action to kill.

She still recalled the shocked look on the Hokage's face when Itachi had asked him for permission to take Naruko under his guidance within the ANBU. He had been adamant about refusing her, at first, but after a short speech and a few home-truths on her behalf, he could easily see that she had the skills to join the force. He still hated the idea of a young girl being introduced to the horrors of the shinobi world but the two sentences she spoke had reaffirmed his decision;

_"Jiji, you're saying this to a Jinchuriki that is hated by her own home village; the same village she had been inadvertently burdened to protect as long as she lives. You've got a record of everything that's happened to me over the years and you still think I don't know most of the horrors men can commit?"_

She watched as his words died in his throat and his eyes swell up with such regret that she couldn't help but feel sorry for the old man for all the shit he had to pull through for the last eight years since her father died. Despite that, she wanted to show him that she was serious about this and that she was ready. It took a while as he needed to calm himself down but she soon found herself enrolled on the _'Junior ANBU Program' _under Itachi's guidance.

Snapping out of her reminiscent thoughts, she ducked the moment she felt the spike right behind her before jumping back a few feet to try and catch a glimpse of her attacker. She didn't have chance to react to the incoming punch to her face but her hand moved up to defend herself as the punch broke her hastily-made guard, sending her flying back a few feet. Landing safely on her feet, she unsealed her tanto from her sheath and positioned it in front of her in a reverse grip for defence. She waited calmly as her senses went into overdrive to search for the mysterious attacker.

_"So the child lives..." _the voice spoke out, seeming from everywhere. Before she could move, she watched as a black spiraling vortex appeared in front of her, giving way to a figure that stood confident in front of her. Naruko's and Ayumi's eyes widened to large proportions as the two immediately recognized the orange mask he wore.

"Yeah, the child lives." she snarled from behind her mask. "Seems like you didn't do a well-enough job the first time round when you killed my parents, ne?" she smirked, taking a small delight in the shock that appeared in his Sharingan eye. "Awwww, what's the matter? Did my mommy and daddy ruin your plans when you tried controlling the Kyuubi and destroy the village nine years ago? You must be _sooooo _mad." she smirked.

"Such _insolence _from a _girl_." the masked figure spat venomously in response, still trying to get over the shock of being discovered of being behind the Kyuubi attack all those years ago. "To think that you know the truth of what happened... well, it means that you are a loose end I'll need to cut away." he responded before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Naruko quickly followed suit as she dodged the initial fist that aimed for her solar plexus, spinning back with her momentum as she smashed a fist into his unguarded chest...

Only to widen her eyes in shock as she watched the fist pass through unhindered. The masked attacker chuckled condescendingly at her as he took hold of her fist before planting a two-blow hit into her ribs and her face. Letting go of her wrist, he spun on his heel and landed a kick to her face. She tried defending herself against the incoming attack but his foot seemed to pass her guard and landed squarely on her forehead, sending her flying back into one of the walls of the houses that surrounded them. She only blinked before she found her attacker strangling her as his lone Sharingan blazed furiously in its socket, feeling herself being drawn to whatever held within that sole-crimson eye. Quickly forming an idea, she spiked her demonic chakra as a clone appeared next to her. Before the figure knew what was happening, the clone had willingly allowed herself to be absorbed by the void-like attack, giving Naruko the chance to Kawarimi with a nearby stone that broke from the wall.

"Heh, you're a tough bastard, aren't ya?" she chuckled humorlessly, "Thinking you're untouchable because you can't get hit..." she grinned as she cut her open thumb with her teeth before rubbing it on the back of her right glove. In a burst of smoke, an elegant crimson katana appeared in her hands; one of the two swords she had received two years ago after being deemed ready to begin her kenjutsu training...

_Flashback_

_"Ohayo, jiji!" Naruko beamed as she entered his office, only to stumble across an unusual sight. "Uh, what're you doing?" she asked as she walked over to him. Hiruzen was currently having trouble with one of his drawers as it wouldn't open for some reason._

_"Hello, Naruko-chan. I'm just having a tad bit of trouble with this drawer." he replied, smiling at his pseudo-granddaughter. He gave the drawer a few more tugs before her hand rested on top of his, motioning him to stop and look at her._

_"Jiji," she slowly began, "Did you think of checking for any seals?" she finished, pointing towards a sealing helix that covered the entire drawer that lit up in a glowing blue from having pulsed her chakra into the array. "Huh. Looks like a blood-seal. Wonder who its meant for?" she mused as he face-palmed himself._

_"Why don't you try it, Naruko-chan? It doesn't hurt to try, right?" he replied, earning a dead-panned look from the blonde._

_"Of course not! Just means it'll kill whoever tried to tamper with it." she replied sarcastically. A soundless bunshin appeared next to her as she turned to her original with an annoyed look. "Sorry." she apologized to the blonde before hugging it, surprising the clone who hugged back. With a smile on her face for being acknowledged for what she was about to do, the clone bit her thumb and slowly swiped it over the seal. Expecting the clone to suddenly burst into smoke, only to find the helix shifting before disappearing from view. Apprehensively, the clone moved to the drawer handle and pulled it open. She gasped when her eyes rested upon the two swords that laid within._

_The larger of the two swords looked like a behemoth of a sword but also deduced from first glance that it was made from several other swords that could assemble and disassemble, glowing in a pulsing platinum silver that practically screamed 'BAMF'. The second of the swords was an elegant black and red-hilted katana that was sheathed in an elegant black casing; a golden Kyuubi embedded running down the side of the casing. Dangling from the hilt of the sword was a pendant in the shape of a cerberus, a creature of mythology that was a three-headed dog/wolf hybrid. Just underneath the two swords was a card with 'Ichiraku's' written across it._

_"Jiji? What are these swords?" she asked, stunned that her blood opened the draw of these magnificent swords._

_"I don't know the bigger of the two but the katana..." he trailed off as he turned tail and headed straight towards the portrait of the Yondaime and moved it aside, revealing a safe. Inputting the code, the door slid open to reveal several scrolls within which Hiruzen took and placed on the table. "I was supposed to give you these when you became a Chunin or when you turned eighteen. I know about your training and that you're practically Chunin in all bar rank, so I'll make the exception. These scrolls are your heirlooms from your parents. Reason I'm giving you these is because I'm sure the one in the drawer is a fake. Kushina-chan asked me to seal her sword in the scroll for you to use when you were of age." he explained, getting a wide-eyed response as she quickly opened the scrolls and searched for what she was looking for._

_She skimmed the letter for now and promised to read it when she had some free time that evening before she spotted the sealing helix at the bottom and quickly summoned the sword from within. She gazed upon the sword in her hands, seeing that it was the genuine article before picking up the sword in the draw to cross-examine. It took her, Hiruzen, Yugao and Kakashi over an hour to confirm that both swords were the genuine articles._

_"I don't get it," Yugao slowly spoke up as she twirled one of the swords in her hands, "I recognize Kushi-chan's sword from anywhere but what I don't get is how there's a perfect replica of her sword. Only she knew about the sword specifics as she was the one who made her sword from scratch." she explained._

_"Maybe she made a duplicate as a spare?" Kakashi threw his opinion into the matter. However they looked at the matter, that was the only explainable reason that made sense: only Naruko's blood could open it and Kushina was the only one who knew about the sword and was a sealing master of the Uzumaki fuinjutsu, the hardest form of fuinjutsu known only to those of their clan._

_"I guess. I can't use the swords as I don't have anyone who can train me with swords, so I'll have to wait until I find someone." Naruko replied, earning silence in response. She turned her head up to three sweat-dropped faces as they all pointed towards the purple-haired ANBU operative sitting in the room. "Oh. I forgot." she apologized, chuckling sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck. "Yugao-nee-"_

_"I know." she interrupted, giggling a little at her younger sister's request. She couldn't pin when she started caring for the young blonde but she'd promise to herself she'd never let harm come to her. "I can teach you how to use those katana but the zanbatou will be difficult." she admitted. Hiruzen chuckled a little as he had the ideal person in mind... hoping that Naruko didn't pick up on her antics._

_"I have someone in mind who can help you but this will be classified to everyone in this room and no-one else." he explained, getting serious about the matter as everyone nodded. "Good. I know she'll be more than adequate to train you as she uses a similar sword as you do. I should warn you that she can be a bit... eccentric." he winked as she slowly nodded, wondering why he was warning her..._

_End Flashback_

"You've caused enough pain for me already. I'm not letting you continue destroying everything I hold dear." she growled as she moved her hands slightly before launching herself once more at the masked man. Like she predicted, the sword phased through him effortlessly and tried to defend herself the best she could while his attacks were landing home every time. His hand smashed against Naruko's and the sword was sent to the ground a few feet away. She cursed inwardly as she had no idea how she was supposed to hit him but her eyes soon widened when she noted a crack on the man's mask. Before sh had a chance to ask what happened, she received an influx of information back from her clone's clone, showing her what happened. Forming a plan in her head, Naruko chuckled to herself as she pulled herself up to her feet.

"You dare mock me?" he replied darkly as he rushed forward and landed several more blows on her bruising body. She let him land the blows on her, _'Which hurts like hell!', _she thought, but it left her open to plant her hand through where his mask would be. Her clone knew what she was doing as a hand-print of his mask appeared in the void-realm she was stuck in. Forming one of her father's signature moves, she dashed forward to strike the swirling orange mask that he uses to keep his identity a secret.

_**"Rasengan!"**_

Back in the real world, the masked figure flew backwards as his mask shattered into pieces. He rolled several feet on the floor before coming to an abrupt stop as he crashed into one of the fallen piles of rubble. Naruko sighed heavily as she sank to her knees from exhaustion as she felt Ayumi's chakra patching her body up, keeping a close eye on her opponent as he slowly rose up to his feet. Her eyes widened impeccably as she gazed into the heterochromian eyes of her assailant; the odd match-up of Sharingan and Rinnegan in his orbs. However, that wasn't what shocked her most...

The swirling mark on the right side on the right side of his face looked like he was buried underneath something heavy...

"Just like Obito was." Naruko spoke out loud, catching the Uchiha's attention as his eyes widened once more in shock. "To think that you'd fall so low..." she growled once more. She began running up to him before she was slammed effortlessly back through three buildings. Disorientated, she didn't begin wondering what caused it as her head was recuperating from the blow. He was upon her again in an instant as his KI flared solely at her while his hands moved to her neck once more. He grinned manically as he could finally put this bitch to rest but his eyes widened when he watched her blue eyes morph within her sockets to a vibrant amethyst. What shocked him further was the gold blob that formed in her eye as it began spinning around...

He loosened his grip as he continued staring into the eyes, feeling mesmerized by it, yet... _scared_. For the first time in years, Obito Uchiha was scared by the eyes she had as they slowly morphed once more...

_**"Shinra Tensei!"**_

Without a chance to react to the shock of the blonde now having the same Rinnegan eyes he had, he found himself smashing through building after building until he decided that he was no longer able to fight against her without attracting unwanted attention. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Obito used his Kamui to escape and plan on how to take down the Namikaze child.

Naruko panted heavily as her eyes felt like they were on fire. Grabbing her eyes the best she could, she tried cutting the chakra that was subconsciously being channeled to them as fatigue soon kicked in. She only caught the shout of her partner before the world turned black from unconsciousness...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here you have it! Major change from the original story but I like working with this idea more. I'm still gonna use what I've done already and just change things when necessary.<strong>_

_**Despite this, I hope you guys enjoy! F/F, R/R, PM or whatever me! :)**_


End file.
